Revenge Is Sweet
by AshToFire
Summary: Jaecanne Chance is your average seventeen year old, living a happy life with her father and step family. She goes to school, gets good grades, and puts up with jerks like Jordan Johnson. Then, she finds out her birth mom is a Greek goddess, Nemesis. She's whisked off to Camp Half-Blood and is forced to leave everything she knows, and everyone she feels safe with.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to screams. I then realized that they were my screams once mom and dad come rushing into my room.

"Jae, honey, are you okay?" My dad asks.

"Yeah, fine dad, just a bad dream…" I'm still a little out of breath so my reply is weak. Next thing I know, my brother Noah is standing in the doorway or my room as well.

"Damn Jae, is this a horror show? That was one hell of a scream."

"Noah! Don't be like that!" Mom chastised her son, in the way that only moms can pull off. I check the clock, it seems like a good time to get out of bed to get ready for school, and so I climb out and lay my claim on the bathroom.

"Aw c'mon, seriously? I was just gonna go in there!" Noah pulls a face. I smirk and give him my finger.

"Ya snooze ya lose brother." That's when the twins decide to come out of their rooms and tackle me, and it is now Noah who smirks down at me.

"Well it seems you won't be using the bathroom any time soon, Jaecanne. I think I will use it while you wrestle with the monkeys." I glare at him as he walks past me into the bathroom, all the while "the monkeys" Calder and Lily start tickling me.

"Hey you two! Get up, or we'll all be late for school." I say as I attempt to get up, barely being successful.

By the time Noah is finished from the bathroom and I finish using it, mom and dad have packed the kids lunches and gotten some breakfast for twins as well as themselves.

"Mommy, I think I'm sick, can I stay home today?" Calder uses his best puppy-dog eyes, but mom doesn't cave.

"Cal, kiddo, you're not sick. You just don't want to go to school." It's that matter-of-fact voice and the hands on the hips that remind me mom has raised two teens, and is raising two crazy four year olds. She's pretty much built up a load of tolerance for puppy-dog eyes and quivering lips.

Cal makes a noise of protest and looks at Lily, who smirks in a way that is so similar to Noah it's creepy.

"Told you mommy wouldn't buy it."

"If you kids think kindergarten is hard, wait till you get to high school! Jae and I are in our last year there and it's still hard." Noah sits at the table reading his notes, preparing for a test he has today. I notice dad glance at clock, and I glance too. Before I can get the words out, he beats me to it.

"Jae, Noah, if you don't leave now you're gonna be late." Dad's also going to be late for work if he doesn't leave soon, so he starts cleaning up and prepares to leave as well. Noah and I head out to the car, and I get in the driver's seat and Noah is in the passenger seat. I drive off, knowing that more taunting awaits both of us at school.

As soon as we step out of the car, Jordan, the number one dumb jock of the school, is there.

"Hey princess and vamp, having a nice morning so far?" Ironically, "princess" refers to Noah, just because he's gay. "Vamp" refers to me because of my eyes. Noah and I are both the same age, but we have different moms. Noah's mom is the woman I refer to as mom, because I never knew my birth mom. All my siblings are my half siblings, same dad, different mom. Noah and I could be twins, save for the fact that our eyes are different. We both have brown eyes like our dad, but my eyes have a ring of dark red around them. Doctors say that it's nothing to worry about; lots of people have two different coloured eyes. But those people don't have one colour for the iris and then a ring of a different colour around it. I suspect it has something to do with my birth mother. Dad used to "get around" in his younger years, and two women ended up having his kids around the same time. That's how Noah and I are the same age, yet not twins.

"Oh, and how's your dad? Hit up any women lately?" Jordan has a sneer on his face that I'd love to slap right off, but I refrain because I know I'll be in trouble. It's no secret that our dad was with many in his younger years, everyone knew it. But the fact that Jordan kept being a jerk about it, day in and day out makes me want to give him what he deserves; a punishment of sorts.

"You know what, forget about that. Princess! Still chasing after men you'll never have?" Jordan is trying to get a rise out of us, I can tell. "Hey, man, what do you think turned you gay?"

Noah's hands ball into fists, and then relax. He replies, with an eerily calm voice. "I was bitten by a gay spider. Better watch your back, Johnson, I didn't kill that spider. You might be its next victim; you might wake up one day and have an unexplained attraction towards me." Jordan's expression is priceless, if only someone took a picture of it.

"Whatever Princess. I've got better things to do than talk with you losers. Vamp, you know where to find me if you get a little bored with your step-brother." Jordan then proceeds to wink at me and walk away. Just in time too, because the bell rings signalling the start of first period.

Math with Mr. Roberts is probably the hardest and most dreaded class for everyone who has him as a math teacher, or a teacher for any subject. Everybody is convinced that he jumped from teaching grade twelve math to teaching University level math. I may have tuned out, and then I hear Mr. Roberts calling my name to answer a question.

"Um, can you please repeat the question Sir?" My voice is steady, surprisingly.

"Miss Chance. I wouldn't need to repeat the question if you actually paid attention. If you plan on passing this class, I would strongly advise you to not tune out. Understand?" His voice is intimidating, and I only nod. The rest of the class goes by, and I stay checked in, for the most part.

Noah and I get home and crash on the sofa, as per usual.

"So, did Brent spare you a second glance today?" I ask Noah, knowing his answer, and knowing that it's a lie; even if he doesn't know it's a lie himself.

"Nope, not one." He tries to sound as if he's okay with that, but I know him too well and can tell otherwise.

"Don't worry, I know a closeted gay when I see one." I wear a smirk that has my brother fishing for more information.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Please, I watch the high school basketball team for a living-" and it's then that dad chooses to walk in.

"You what now?" The way that dad asks the question tells me that he's only joking around.

I decide to go along with his little charade. "I mean, just as a hobby, and to make sure Noah's okay. Not to stalk the players of course. Just to watch totally athletic guys play basketball."

Dad rolls his eyes, "suuuure…"

"Anyway, I notice Brent looking at the other guys when he can, and not just regular looks either. I'm not sure how to describe the way he looks at the guys; it's almost like a look of longing. But, I noticed, he looks at you the most." The news that I've revealed brings a new light about Noah's eyes.

"Are you serious? Holy crap, you're sure?"

"Yes and yes. Tell you what, him and I are lab partners, and we have an assignment. I can invite him over, and do some match making at the same time."

"You are the best sister ever, I love you."

Hey, okay, no chick-flick moments… you're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. (I forgot to put the disclaimer in my first chapter). And I apologize that the scene changes weren't distinguished, that may have been confusing…**

My eyes hurt, my neck aches, and my brain feels like it's going to explode. I set aside my homework and give myself a break, trying to control my dyslexia. Having ADHD as well definitely doesn't help with the lack of concentration. I open up my laptop and plug my headphones in and put on my music playlist just as I hear a knock at the door.

"If you're a serial killer, I'm armed." But I know it's probably Noah checking to see if I've finished my homework, he knows I have a tendency to leave it for three in the morning. The door opens and Noah pokes his head in.

"If I was a serial killer, do you honestly think I'd knock?" He laughs and takes a seat on my bed; all the while I'm sitting at my desk trying to calm the pounding in my head.

"Maybe you were pretending to be the pizza guy, serial killers have weird logic." I shrug and turn my chair around to face him. He just shakes his head and smiles at my reply.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"I can't focus, my head feels like a ticking time bomb. Damn Mr. Roberts for being a child brain abuser!"

Noah rolls his eyes, probably because I say something along those lines every time I can't focus. "How many questions do you have left?"

"It was hell to get through, but I'm on the last question."

"Answer's seven." He then proceeds to explain why the answer is seven, and I officially declare I have finished my homework. Then, yet another knock graces itself upon my door.

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE FANTABULOUS PERSON THAT RESIDES IN THIS BEDROOM?" My voice may have woken up the neighbourhood cat, and Noah has gone into a fit of hysterical laughter at my booming voice. Calder opens my door with Lily right behind, holding back giggles of their own.

"Jae, me and Lily wanna go to the park." Calder gives me a cheeky grin showing his dimple and looks at me with his light blue eyes.

I raise my eyebrow. "And I want a unicorn that leaves a rainbow trail behind it, but we can't all have what we want."

Lily then looks at Noah, "pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" The little four year old girl has her hands clasped together and looks like a little angel, with her black hair and blue eyes just like her brother. How mom can say no to them, I may never figure out.

"Fine, we'll go to the park." Noah says after we used our sibling telepathy to figure out if we should take them to the park or not. I think we both knew we would agree, even if we said we wouldn't. Calder and Lily are just too adorable. The kids jump and shout and run down the stairs to get in the car.

Before Noah and I go downstairs, he looks at me and says, "a unicorn that leaves a rainbow trail, really?" I just shrug and head downstairs before Calder and Lily decide to drive to the park on their own.

As soon as the car stops, the kids hop out and run to the swing set and start swinging themselves with ease. Noah and I just have to watch them and make sure they don't get themselves into trouble. We sit down on one of the park benches and just sit watching two kids who will soon grow up; making it seem like time has pulled the rug from right under our feet. So we just enjoy watching our two younger siblings, when I see someone in the distance. It was as if they had just appeared out of nowhere. I nudge Noah.

"Noah, do you see that person over there?" I nod my head in the general direction; they're too far for me to make out if they're male or female.

Noah gives me a funny look, "Jae, what are you talking about? There's no one there…" This prompts me to look back, only to see that the person is gone.

"Someone was just there, I swear!" Looking at Noah's face, I sigh. "You don't believe me do you?"

"Jae, someone couldn't just disappear like that."

"You're probably right; all of that math must be getting to me." My voice takes on a joking tone, but inside it's still nagging at me. I inwardly sigh in defeat.

I lay in bed, unable to get my earlier "hallucination" off my mind. But, I know it wasn't my imagination, that person was real. And they disappeared as fast as they appeared. There was no way I was going to get any sleep if I kept thing about that… apparition. I grab my music player from my bedside table and put my headphones on and erase all thoughts of the apparition from my mind.

The next day at school I was completely distracted. I was called out on it more than once as well, especially in Mr. Roberts' class. The only class I forced myself to stay checked in with was chemistry class. Mrs. Kits was going on about a chemical reaction that would occur if we did the experiment right, and what would happen if we did the experiment wrong. When she finally stopped talking to let us work, I brought our project up to Brent.

"So, Brent, for the project, we still have to start it. Do you want to come over today to work on it?"

"Sure, I'll be there. Do you need me to bring anything? Materials?" He asks, as he refers to our list of materials that we need.

"Nah, it's fine. I've got everything we need at home. All you need to bring is yourself."

"Alright, cool. Where do you live?"

"Well, since there's basketball practice today, I have to hang back and wait for Noah. So, we can wait for you as well and you can just follow us in your car."

"Sounds like a plan." Brent says, not even knowing that it is a plan. Not just the plan he's thinking about. At this point chemistry class is over and Brent and I walk out continuing idle chitchat as we walk to our next class, which is the same for both of us. Everything was fine, until my ex decided to show up.

"Hi Jae, Brent." My ex, Darren, says. His voice turned cold when addressing Brent, is he jealous? Brent nods at him.

"Hi." I reply, in a way that says I really don't want to be exchanging pleasantries with him.

"So, um, I was wondering if you want to be my lab partner. Things aren't really working out with my current one. We can ask Mrs. Kits, she'd be cool with the swap."

"You're kidding, right?" I sound incredulous, even to myself. But right now, I don't care. "Hell no!"

Now, Darren looks angry. "Why not? Are you too good for me now?" He's on the verge of full on shouting; it's so plain in his voice.

"Darren, you dumped me! You're my ex." I put emphasis on "ex", "I want nothing to do with you!" After that, we break out into a verbal fight, which I tell Brent to stay out of. We had gathered a crowd, and at one point I hurled an insult his way.

To that he replied, "sticks and stones may break my bones, but words never will." I nearly burst out laughing. I start walking towards where we keep helpful books, like dictionaries. I pick one up and throw it at him.

"How's that for words never hurting?" I shout at him.

"OW!" Darren is now rubbing a presumably sore spot on his shoulder.

"Miss Chance! Go to the principal's office. Now!" Crap, Mrs. Kits. Well, at least I got to throw a dictionary at Darren. If only I could do the same thing to Jordan.

The principal is pacing back and forth shaking his head. I told him why Darren and I were fighting, but I didn't really have an excuse for why I threw the dictionary at him. All I could say to that was that he said words would never hurt, so I proved him wrong.

"You will be calling your father and telling him what you did. I really expected better behaviour from you, Jaecanne." The principal's condescending gaze ignited a new flame in me, I hate when adults look at a kid like that; all superior and acting as if they own us. But I call my father anyway, because he'll be even madder if I get suspended as opposed to me explaining the current predicament. He picks on the second ring.

"Hey dad." I may as well have said, "Dad I'm in trouble," because dad's response is immediate, knowing, and wary.

"What happened now?" So I explain everything. There's silence when I finish telling the story for the second time today, and I'll probably need to explain everything to Noah and mom as well. Dad finally responds.

"You are totally my daughter! But, what you did was not nice."

"Sorry dad…"

"Did he have it coming?"

"Yes. And I should have done more than throw a dictionary at him."

"Good, but let's not go overboard, Jae. We'll talk when you get home."

"Okay dad."

"Jae, kiddo, stay in control. Don't let your thirst for revenge cloud your better judgment."

"I won't dad, promise." With that, the phone call is over. The way my dad said to stay in control bothered me though, it was as if he was afraid of what I would become if I didn't stay in control; whatever staying in control means.

I survived the rest of the day, under the watchful and judging eyes of other teachers, without getting into a fight or throwing a dictionary at someone. I ended up telling Brent to come over tomorrow, much to my brother's dismay. But I just didn't want him caught in the middle of the drama that we both know awaits us at home. My mom is going to have a lot to say about this, and the twins are going to be their naturally curious selves and try to find out what's going on. But when I was fighting with Darren, I didn't care about the consequences. I just wanted to let it all out, and make him pay for what he did to me. I was a wreck after he dumped me, admittedly I found out later he was cheating on me and he broke it off before a lot of drama could arise, but he was a little too late. That fight unlocked something in me. It unlocked a door, which caged a beast behind it. The fight was fuel for the beast, and once it's fed, it's unstoppable.

 **A/N: This chapter didn't go as originally planned, but I prefer this chapter to the one I had planned out. The next chapter might be where Brent comes over, if not that chapter then definitely the next one. Reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. I noticed that once again the scene changes weren't distinguished, hopefully the way I choose to distinguish it is still in the chapter when I upload it…** **WARNING:** **There is slight gore in this chapter.**

 **~ Ω ~**

Naturally, like any teen who knew they were in trouble once they arrived home, I tried to make as many stops as possible on the way home; which annoyed Noah a tad. I was just delaying the inevitable. Eventually, Noah made the, oh so sweet, proposal that either I drive home or he knocks me out and takes the wheel. Frankly, I prefer to be fully conscious when facing my parents, so I took the former option as opposed to the latter.

 **~ Ω ~**

I open the door as quietly as possible, on the off chance that mom fell asleep waiting for us, me, to get home. I see Noah roll his eyes in my peripheral vision, he finds it ridiculous when I think I can sneak into the house when it's daytime.

"Jaecanne, what took so long?" Mom's voice carries out to front door, and I know she's pissed because she used my full first name instead of my nickname.

"I, um, had to run a few errands." I knew mom wouldn't buy it even before the words were out of my mouth. Mom and I have always had a good relationship, but when it came down to "good parent" and "bad parent" mom is always "bad parent".

Mom's face softens at my obvious discomfort. "Sit down, Jae. You know we need to talk about this. Why did you throw a dictionary in that boy's face?"

"For one, 'that boy' is my ex, and second, he asked for it, kinda, implicitly. Wait, where are the twins?"

"You father took the twins to the park. Now, explain everything to me." So I do, for the third, fourth time? I'd lost count. I told her how Darren wanted to switch lab partners, which I suspected, had he succeeded, he would have used his new position as a way to get back together with me. I told her we got into a fight, and that I insulted him and his reply prompted me to throw a dictionary at him. Looking back on it, that may not have been the best idea, but the raw satisfaction that I felt afterwards made it worth it. Mom, like dad, was silent for a few minutes. In that time I realized that Noah hadn't left and gone to his room, instead he decided to stay. By the looks of it, he was willing to defend me, should the need arise.

"Jae," mom began, "I'm not saying what you did was right, or that you should have done something at all, but I'm proud of you. I'm proud that you stood up for yourself. Although, that does not mean you should have thrown a dictionary at Darren. I'm willing to let this incident pass, but promise me you'll stay in control from now on." There it was again! That weird request to stay in control. It's as if my parents know something about me that I don't.

"Mom, can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetie, what is it?"

"Both you and dad told me to 'stay in control'. When both of you said it, it had this weird undertone to it, like you mean more than keeping my anger under control. Why's that?" I'm prying, mom can tell. But her face is placid, revealing nothing.

"Kiddo, your dad and I just want the best for you and we don't want your anger getting in the way. The principal called and said that if you get in trouble once more you're going to be suspended, we don't want that to happen. You're looking into things too much, Jae. You need to relax, focus on school first and be a detective second." The last comment was said with a joking tone, and a wink at the end. She knows that's not the answer I was expecting, but I guess that's kind of what I was expecting. I had a feeling mom would be evasive about it, and dad won't be any different.

"You're right mom; I'm looking for things that aren't there." With Noah there, he knew I wasn't only referring to today, I was also referring to mysterious person I saw at the park that day. Noah sends a worried glance my way, and he follows me upstairs into my room.

"Jae, you're not still thinking about what you saw at the park, are you?" He's worried, naturally.

"Yes, Noah! I am!" I didn't mean to shout, but I did. "Whatever I saw, whoever, it's bugging me. I know I wasn't imagining things. Call me crazy, fine, don't believe me, whatever. But I know what I saw."

"Jae-"

"Don't Noah, just go please. I need to think." And with that, he walks out, rather reluctantly, and closes the door. I go to the mirror in my room. I look at myself, and the weirdest thing yet happens. The red around my eyes glow, but the glow vanished before I could be sure that it was really there. I blink, but my eyes are the same, odd, eyes. No glow, just the dark ring of red. I shake my head and put some music on.

 **~ Ω ~**

 _Jordan lay on the floor, in a pool of blood, and right beside him was Darren; also in a pool of blood. Jordan's throat was slit, his eyes were wide and staring, accusing. Darren had a knife impaled in his chest, right where his heart would be. How poetic, he broke my heart, and I stabbed his. Wait, I stabbed Darren, I killed them. I lift my hands in front of my face, they're covered in blood. I look back to the bodies, and Darren is in a sitting position. He turns his head towards me, eyes wide._

 _"You did this," his voice is hollow. "You killed me. You killed both of us. Our blood is on your hands." He looks at my hands, and then looks back at me. "Metaphorically and literally." With that last remark, he coughs up lungs full of blood and collapses back onto the floor. I scream._

I wake with a start. My throat feels sore, as if I've been talking for hours, or screaming. I must have dozed off, and then had one hell of a nightmare. I take my headphones off and check the clock. It's midnight, meaning I was asleep for a good seven hours. I rub the blurriness from my eyes, and get up to get a glass of water for my parched throat. As I lean against the counter, I think back to the dream I had. The two guys I hate the most and I have a dream about them being dead. To top it all off, I killed them. Somehow, it felt like more than a dream. It felt like it was more of a premonition, as if it would actually happen. Maybe there's more to staying in control than I thought.

 **~ Ω ~**

The next day at school passed, slowly, but was uneventful. I was still getting judgmental looks from teachers, and from some of Jordan's crew. But the bother from my dream last night was greater than the bother from the looks I was getting. I didn't want anyone getting on my case, so I had to put up a facade. A facade for the teachers, students, even my family members. The part that I hated the most about it was that I was keeping this from Noah, since we were kids we never kept anything from each other. But, I needed to figure this out on my own, before I dragged Noah, or anybody else, in under false presumptions.

 **~ Ω ~**

As it turned out, Brent could come over today. Now, we're sitting on my living couch trying to get everything together.

"Alright," Brent rubs his hands together once everything is in place. "We've got everything together, now, let's set it up. Jae, do you have the instruction sheet?"

"Uh, yeah I do. Hold on, I left it upstairs in my room." Brent nods. I glance at Noah; I can see that he knows what I'm doing. I'm giving him and Brent some alone time, which will hopefully move things along in their not existent enough relationship. I truly did leave the instruction sheet in my room, but I left it there on purpose, for exactly this reason. I walk up the stairs and head into my room and close my door, loud enough for Noah to hear, so he knows that this is his cue to start making conversation. Hopefully, this goes as planned. If it does, he and Brent will have something going on before Brent leaves today.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Noah's P.O.V.)**

Once I heard the door close to Jae's bedroom, I turned towards Brent and attempted small talk. This is quite the attempt for me, considering I absolutely suck at small talk.

"So, uh, Brent, how's it going?" I try not to sound like a total idiot, but something tells me that no matter how much I try, it's inevitable.

"Good. Coach is getting on my nerves with this scholarship though. Everything ok with you?"

"Yeah, things are fine. How's Coach getting on your nerves?" I was so glad he brought up another topic of conversation instead of just replying and asking me the same thing.

"For one, he keeps telling me that if I get below a seventy in any subject it could jeopardize my chance at the scholarship. As if I don't know that, never mind the fact that he tells me every time he sees me, which is at least once a day. Second, every time I miss a shot, he reminds me of the scholarship. I mean, I love Coach, he gets me, but this scholarship has me stressed out and he really isn't helping by reminding me of it all the time." By the time he finished his rant, he was out of breath. Throughout it all, he was using elaborate hand gestures.

I tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Brent, you'll get the scholarship. You're the best player on the team! You're captain for a reason. You get good grades, and Coach just wants to make sure you get the scholarship. Sure, he has a funny way of showing it, but he just wants the best for you." At this, Brent fully turns towards me and his beautiful light brown eyes catch me off guard. My breath catches in my throat and my heart flutters a bit, it's as if his eyes are staring right through me.

"That actually made me feel a lot better. Thanks Noah."

"No problem," I manage to breathe out. Brent places his hand against my cheek, and I lean into it.

"You know, part of the reason I agreed to come over was because I was hoping to get to see you outside of school and practice." That statement makes me speechless for about ten seconds before I compose myself.

"You know, the project wasn't the only reason Jae invited you." I avert my eyes before continuing. "She also invited you because of me. My reasons a pretty much the same as yours." Mentioning Jae was a risk, he might realize she'd been gone for some time. Instead he says, and does, something completely unexpected but not unwelcome.

"I was so hoping you'd say something like that." And then his lips are against mine, locked in a passionate and heated kiss. Brent pushes me back so that I'm lying down and he is on top of me. I lock my hands behind his neck and tangle my fingers in his dirty blonde hair as his tongue brushes my bottom lip, I let him in. Thankfully, nothing more than our shirts were off before the door opens and my parents and the twins walk in. Brent and I break away instantly, with dishevelled hair. We're both panting, and are more than likely both flushed. Jae then chooses to bound down the stairs, perfect. Dad is trying to hold back his laughter, considering that I probably have a comical expression on my face. Mom is trying to get the kids upstairs without them asking too many questions, and Jae is smirking. I can still feel the spot on my bottom lip where Brent bit it, and I bit that same spot in embarrassment.

As dad walks by, he can't refrain from commenting. "Have fun boys! Oh, and be safe." He winks and goes upstairs. My cheeks are burning. I hear Brent chuckle.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed." This only makes me blush harder.

"Well," Jae says, "my work here is done. Brent, Noah, you two have fun. We can start the project another time. Let's hope Lily doesn't try to come back downstairs just to see a guy who isn't her brother without a shirt on." She continues to smirk and she goes back upstairs, presumably to do her homework. I make a mental to check that she's finished it before I go to bed.

"That was interesting, to say the least." Brent is, like everyone else, smirking at me, which only makes him look sexier.

"Uh, I, um…" Damn it! I am currently sounding like an idiot.

"Shut up." And then Brent pulls me towards him for another blissfully heated kiss.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **A/N: Okay, so… Um… I may have lied about it being mildly romantic… Anyway, reviews are welcome and much appreciated! Also, I plan to update every day from Monday to Friday, maybe on the weekends if I can. As far as I know, updates will definitely be posted every weekday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful Percy Jackson series… And just so that there's no confusion, the P.O.V. is always Jae's, unless I put in brackets saying it's someone else's P.O.V.**

 **~ Ω ~**

Saturday morning, finally. I'd finished all my homework yesterday, because I know Noah would check to see if I finished it; he knows I like to have my weekends free, but I get lazy with doing homework, especially on Fridays. Somehow, he did find time to check in on me, even though all his time should have been occupied by Brent. Brent stayed the night, and my guess is they had an eventful night, to say the least.

"Jae, get yourself up, if you want to have time to interrogate your brother." Dad says, behind the closed door of my bedroom. I groan and haul myself out of bed, knowing that either Brent or Noah has more reason to be groaning than me. With that thought, comes the realization that last night was the first night in a week that I'd slept soundly. No nightmares, no screaming, no screaming in nightmares. A grin crosses my face; hopefully my restless nights are behind me.

 **~ Ω ~**

Everybody is in the living room sitting down, minus Noah and Brent. The TV is on and they're all eating breakfast. Every Saturday morning, we have the tradition of watching TV while eating breakfast. When the twins were old enough to care about what was on, and to be influenced by the show, we started putting on shows like Dora and Thomas The Tank Engine. Noah and I always criticize the shows. Noah and Brent then come into the living.

"Had a nice night boys?" I look at Noah, I know the answer, but I just want to bug Noah.

"Yes, Jaecanne, you may find this hard to believe, but we did." Noah is back to his cocky self, it's as if the little moment of embarrassment yesterday never happened. Brent clears his throat.

"Well, I should probably be going. Nice to meet you all." Brent looks like he's about to give Noah a quick kiss and leave but dad stops him.

"Nonsense!" Dad's deep voice makes Brent jump a little. "Stay, have breakfast, if you haven't had any already." He winks a Brent. Brent blinks; clearly he did not expect our dad to be making sexual jokes. Noah takes pity on him.

"Dad isn't your typical, protective dad. And don't be fazed if mom makes the occasional, unexpected, joke. Our parents are cool like that." He explains.

"Mommy and daddy like to joke!" Calder cuts in. He's so innocent, but if him and Lily have picked up the family trait, they'll their lose innocence around age twelve. Calder's remark makes Brent chuckle.

"Alright I'll stay. Jae and I have a project to work on anyway." Noah pulls a face at this.

"When you said you'd stay, you got my hopes up. I did not expect you to say that you're going to be spending that time with my sister." This causes me to cut in.

"Noah, child, have you not figured this out yet? I'm irresistible. It's only natural that Brent would also want to spend time with me." I give Noah a cocky smile.

"I'm older than you, Jae."

"Shut up. Only by two and a half months. Those are just details."

"I'm still older."

"Technically speaking, yes you are. But mentally, I'm probably much older."

"Ok you two, enough. Go get breakfast." Mom interferes before we get out of hand. The three of us finish the remaining eggs on the stove and get the rest of our breakfast. Dora is currently on, and Calder and Lily have their eyes glued to the TV, singing along and answering the questions that Dora asks. Noah and I then begin our weekly commentary, quietly so that the twins don't hear.

"Dora can influence kids to wear crop tops. She always wears a top that shows her belly!" I make this comment every time Dora is on, but it's the truth. Once Lily saw a girl wearing a pink crop top and light blue jeans and thought that girl was Dora. It was actually quite funny.

"Boots is a monkey that prances around naked, and is named after the only thing that he actually wears." Noah statement makes Brent laugh.

"Well, monkeys are animals. Most animals don't bother with clothes." Noah's response to what Brent said makes him laugh more.

"But, Boots is a talking monkey. Therefore he is not a normal monkey, and so he does not act like a normal monkey. Thus, he should be wearing clothes." The morning continued more or less like this, at one point Lily heard us talking and promptly told us to shush. Apparently, on shush from a four year old can have a lot of sass. After breakfast, Brent suggests starting the project, which disappointed Noah.

"Sorry brother, but we have to keep our grades up." I pat Noah on the back, mocking sympathy.

"Fine. But don't be too long." Noah winks at Brent and goes outside to shoot some hoops.

 **~ Ω ~**

After a good two and a half hours of teamwork, Brent and I had finished the majority of our project. We decided to go and join Noah, who had taken off his shirt at some point.

"Ugh, finally. I was getting so bored all by myself." Noah says, quite dramatically.

"Don't worry handsome, you're not alone now." Brent plants a quick kiss on Noah's cheek.

"Ugh, get a room you two." I roll my eyes, but I'm happy for Noah and Brent, they seem like they're good for each other.

"FYI, my dear sister, we did. Last night, and this morning. It was beautiful." This only causes me to roll my eyes again.

"Alright, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone; go do… whatever it is you two do." Noah opens his mouth to tell me exactly what they do. "Shush, no, don't tell me. I really don't want to know." Before I even close the door behind me, the two start flirting with each other. I smile and shake my head, Noah's all in with this relationship, hopefully Brent is too.

 **~ Ω ~**

 _The fog dispersed around the person and now I could tell that it was man, no a boy, he couldn't have been older than eighteen. He was just standing there, looking at me. I tried to tell Noah that there was someone there; the twins were still on the swings, oblivious. But he disappeared, and Noah brushed off my concern. Suddenly, the park was gone, and so were Noah and the twins._

 _"Noah? Lily? Calder? Where are you guys?" I started to panic, they were gone, and all that surrounded me was darkness, and mist, a weird mist. When I turn my head, the guy from the park is there._

 _"Jaecanne, you're not meant for this life. You're different-" the stranger gets cut off and it's replaced by a new voice._

 _"You're a killer. Jaecanne Scarlett Chance is a killer, a murderer. You killed them. You killed Jordan because he was a jerk to you and you killed Darren because he was an annoying ex. The best part is you feel no remorse. You WANT them dead. YOU KILLED THEM IN COLD BLOOD!" The same voice laughs, the laugh is full of daggers. It's not the laugh you hear when children are entertained, nor is it the laugh of a sociopath. It's much worse, merciless, remorseless, and dead. "This is your revenge," suddenly the dead bodies of Jordan and Darren are in front of me. "You were made for revenge, child. It's in your blood. Lose control; let your blind rage take over. Be the monster you are meant to be!"_

 _"No! I'm not a monster!" I yell. The boy is back._

 _"Jae," he says, "Jae wake up. Wake up."_

"Wake up!" Noah yells in my ear. I jolt into a sitting position. Noah looks at me, and he's scared as hell. Scared for me.

"I'm fine, I'm ok. Go back to bed Noah." But my words are a breathy whisper. "Why'd you come wake me?"

"I heard you yelling. I came to see why and saw that you were asleep, so I woke you up." That makes sense, since Noah's bedroom is right next to mine. "What the hell were you dreaming about? You're freaking me out Jae."

"It was nothing, don't worry about it. I'm fine; it was just a bad dream. What did you hear me yell?"

"I couldn't make out words, but I could tell that you were yelling. Jae, you know you can tell me anything. If something's bothering you, or if you want to tell someone about your dreams, you can tell me. We've been telling each other everything since we were kids, you can trust me."

"I know, Noah. It's nothing, don't worry. Just a little sleep deprived, that's all. Too many nights spent reading instead of sleeping. I'm fine." But my erratic heartbeat says otherwise, I know Noah more than likely doesn't believe me. Even if he wants to know, I made a promise not to drag him into this, whatever "this" is, not until I figure out what's going on myself. The voice from my nightmare is still in my head, repeating words like dead, murderer, cold blood, killer, and monster over and over again.

Noah goes back to his room, but not before reminding me that if I need anything I can wake him up. I get out of bed and go to the adjacent washroom and splash some water on my face. When I raise my head and look in the mirror above the sink, I swear the boy from my dream, nightmare, is there. But I blink and he is gone. I blink again, but there is no one there. I'm imagining things. There was something that the voice said that was continuously bothering me. It said to lose control and let my blind rage take over. Could it be a coincidence that mom and dad tell me to stay in control, in the same day, and then a couple days later, I have a nightmare with a voice telling me to lose control? I think not. Maybe I was looking into things too much, but I sure as hell wasn't going to ignore this. I made a mental note to talk to both of my parents about it. But right now, I needed to get back to bed and go back to sleep. So much for having more than one restful night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer to chapters 2, 3, and 4.**

 **~ Ω ~**

Monday rolled around, and I was still shaken from my nightmare. I hadn't gotten around to talking to my parents about their mutual request. I was contemplating how to bring up the subject to my parents when the bell rang, signalling that I needed to get to class; my favourite class, Mythology.

 **~ Ω ~**

Mr. Curtis was just doing the daily introduction when two boys burst into the room. One looked vaguely familiar. Noah and I share a look; these boys are clearly new students.

"Ah, you two must be the new students. Welcome, to the wonderful mythology classroom." Mr. Curtis is, coincidentally, my favourite teacher. He's laid back, fun, but is strict when he needs to be. "Would you two like to introduce yourselves?"

"Uh, sure. Why not?" The boy with dishevelled black hair and green eyes begins. "Hey there, my name's Percy Jackson, and I'm utterly fabulous." The boy beside Percy rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, that explains why my sister started dating you," the unnamed boy addresses Percy, he really does look familiar and it's upsetting my as to why. Mr. Curtis clears his throat.

"Thank you Percy, now can you please introduce yourself?" He looks at the other boy, who has piercing blue eyes.

"My name's Phalcun Sage and I'm the soon-to-be in-law of the guy standing next to me." Percy lightly punches Phalcun in the shoulder. Phalcun is attractive, with his light brown hair and blue eyes, angular face, and defined muscles. Mr. Curtis thanks them and motions for them to take their seats, the only two available seats in the class. One of those seats is right beside me, and the other is directly behind that seat. Phalcun takes the seat next to me, great. Just what I need, a super attractive guy sitting right next to me and serving as a distraction. I avoid all eye contact with both Phalcun and Percy.

"Okay, today we start Greek Mythology. Does anyone have any myths they wish to share?" Mr. Curtis waits for about two minutes before Tom Adams raises his hand.

"The tale of The Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." Tom says.

Mr. Curtis nods. "Ah yes, the most common Greek myth. Do share." So Tom shares the myth with the class. I see Phalcun chuckling at something Percy said, I hope they're not making fun of the mythology. If they are, they really shouldn't be in this class. Tom finishes telling the tale and Mr. Curtis continues the lesson.

"Thank you, Mr. Adams. Now how about we focus on a minor god or goddess?"

To my own surprise, I raise my hand. "Nemesis, Greek goddess of revenge and divine retribution." Phalcun seems to notice me for the first time, and then he notices my eyes. But, unlike most people, he doesn't look at me differently, he just smiles.

Mr. Curtis seems pleased with my answer. "Instead of sharing a story, can you please give us your opinion of Nemesis?" This causes Percy and Phalcun to perk up and give me their full attention, which makes me a tad uncomfortable; but I ignore it.

"Well, Nemesis is viewed as one of the more evil goddesses. To most, she's the goddess that you're always watching over your shoulder for. But everyone has their demons, even gods. To some extent, all of the gods can be unjust, the way I see it, Nemesis is the one that truly provides justice. She punishes those who deserve it, and leaves those who haven't done anything wrong alone."

"Interesting, Miss Chance, Now tell me, every god and goddess has a colour that represents them. Zeus would be yellow for lightning; Poseidon is blue for the water. What would Nemesis' colour be?"

The answer comes to me without thinking, "red."

Phalcun pipes up, "true, and I think it would be very close to the red in your eyes." I make eye contact with him and quickly break it, for some reason his comment makes me self-conscious. I start doodling in my notebook to keep me busy, Noah looks like he's ready to shove Phalcun against the nearest locker if he bothers me. I make it clear that that's not necessary.

 **~ Ω ~**

Mythology class flies by, and then it's lunch time. I pack my things up and hurry out the door. Phalcun, unfortunately, catches up with me.

"Hey, um sorry about Mythology class. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I didn't think about how that'd make you feel." Phalcun sounds genuinely sorry.

"Don't worry about it," I say. "I came to terms with my weird eyes a long time ago. You don't need to apologize."

"Well, just for the record, I don't think your eyes are weird, I think they're beautiful." He winks and walks away, towards his group of friends, which includes Percy. Noah already made it to the lunchroom, so I head that way, but Percy calls me over.

He turns towards his group and says, "I'd like to introduce Jae. Jae, this is Annabeth, my girlfriend and Phalcun's sister. That's Nico, my cousin, and Will, Phalcun and Annabeth's cousin."

"Hi, um, nice to meet you guys. Sorry to cut this short, but my brother is probably waiting on me. We can chat later, bye!" I leave in a hurry, mainly because I figured out why Phalcun seemed so familiar. He's the boy that was in my dream, and the boy that I saw a flash of in the mirror. I panic and rush to the cafeteria.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Phalcun's P.O.V.)**

I watch as Jae disappears around the corner, headed to the cafeteria. Percy is in deep conversation with Annabeth, and Will is doing his normal check-up on Nico. Ever since the battle with Gaea, Will been constantly checking in on Nico to make sure he doesn't fade away. Percy breaks away from his conversation with Annabeth.

"That's her," he says. "Jae is the demigod we came for. I'm betting my drachmas on her being the daughter of Nemesis that we've heard of."

"I agree, everything we've seen and heard pretty much tells us that," Will looks at everyone else to see if they had gathered the same conclusion, we all nod.

Nico speaks up, "then it's settled. She's _the_ daughter of Nemesis, the one none of the gods can find, and the one they want dead."

 **~ Ω ~**

I found Noah sitting at our usual spot with Brent. A few tables away, I see Jordan. I can hardly look at him or Darren without remembering my nightmare, without seeing their dead bodies sprawled in front of me. Noah waves me over and I sit down and start eating.

"So," Noah arches his eyebrow. I know what he's going to ask before he asks it. "That new guy, with the bird name, Phalcun. He's kinda hot, don't you think?" I roll my eyes; one thing about having a gay brother is that having boy talk with each other is slightly less weird.

"Yes, he is hot. But if either of you ever tell another living soul that I said that, you will regret it." I use my playfully intimidating voice; it still intimidates Brent anyway, since he's still not accustomed to "Fifty Shades of Jae". Noah just scoffs and shakes his head.

"Don't worry," Noah looks at Brent, "you get used to it. After seventeen years of living with her, I've become numb to her threats, which aren't legitimate."

I feign offense. "Excuse me, but my threats are quite legitimate. Would you like to put your statement to the test?"

"No thanks."

"Thought so." I just happen to glance to my left, and I see that Phalcun is watching me with a high degree of intensity. He realizes that I've caught him and he turns his attention back to the blonde boy, Will.

Noah's phone goes off and he says it's a text from dad. "We have to pick up Calder and Lily today, dad has to cover for someone at the office and mom has to stay back and go through some case files." I nod, this happens a lot. Dad's a business man who works way too much, and mom is a detective. She's the one who mainly gets assigned to murder cases, and gets handed files to look through.

I send a text to dad reminding him not to push himself too much and to take a break if he needs it. He replies with a simple "ok". Once again I catch Phalcun looking my way, but this time he's eyeing my phone, as if I shouldn't have it. Annabeth then says something to him and she waves her own phone in front of his face, I turn away and avoid looking their way for the rest of lunch.

 **~ Ω ~**

I manage to avoid any encounters with Phalcun, Percy, or any of the others. That is, until the school day came to an end. I close the door to my locker, and I begin to walk towards the exit to the car where Noah's waiting for me when I feel a hand grab my arm. Thinking it's Jordan or Darren I whirl around and pull my free arm back with my hand balled into a fist.

"Woah! It's just me, Phalcun. I didn't mean to freak you out. I was wondering if you'd want to go out sometime," I was about to cut him off but Phalcun silences me. "Not as a date, just as two friends getting lunch or hanging out after school or something. What you said in Mythology class intrigues me; I was hoping you could tell me more about Nemesis."

I roll my eyes; I tend to do that a lot. "There's something called the internet, you can find information there."

"I think I'd prefer to hear the information from you." He speaks quietly, but his words have an impact on me. In fact, the impact is similar to the one that Darren gave me when we had our first real conversation. I'm about to turn him down but then I remind myself, I've seen Phalcun in my dreams. That can't be a fluke; I need to find out more about him. He's giving me the perfect opportunity.

"How's tomorrow after school?"

Phalcun smiles, a breath-taking smile. "Tomorrow's perfect."

"Great. I, um, I have to go. I need to pick up my younger siblings and Noah's waiting me. It was nice talking with you." I give him genuine smile, something that has recently become rare.

"It was nice talking with you too, Jae." With that, I turn around and hurry out the door. All the while my mind is reeling. I climb into the passenger seat and Noah drives off to pick up the kids. What the hell did I just agree to? Sure, I need information on Phalcun, but I'm also starting to take a different interest in him. This can end badly, very badly. I inwardly sigh, there's only one way to find out how this is going to turn out. Tomorrow after school I have to meet up with Phalcun, and anyway, it's not a date. What's the worst that can happen?

 **~ Ω ~**

 **A/N: So, my updating schedule got a little messed up, but things should be back on track now. As always, reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Disclaimer: I grow tired of writing this… The Percy Jackson series is not mine *sob* But on to the thing that is mine, the story!**

 **~ Ω ~**

I groan as my alarm clock goes off. I rub my eyes and progress to my bathroom, halfway through brushing my teeth I realize what's supposed to happen today. I agreed to meet up with Phalcun after school, my stomach flips at the thought. Part of me is hoping that it turns out to be an unofficial first date, until I chastise myself and tell myself that I'm doing this purely for information.

Once I finish getting dressed, I make my way downstairs. I make eye contact with Noah; as soon as I do I know it's a mistake. He can tell that something is bothering me, he's about to ask me what it is but I send him a look that says "not now". Guessing by his expression, he'll be asking again in the car. Meanwhile, Calder managed to spill his cereal and dad says a string of words that sound like curses in a different language.

I furrow my brow, "dad, what language was that?"

Dad looks taken aback, "um, why do you ask?"

"No reason, it just sounds familiar."

He sighs. "It was Greek, kiddo." I nod, for some reason I knew that it was Greek; but I'm not about to tell dad. I've never spoken or heard a word of Greek before, dad would be suspicious if I tell him that I knew it was Greek. A lot of weird things have been happening lately; hopefully one of those occurrences will be cleared up today after school. When I plan to interrogate Phalcun.

After Noah and I get into the car, he turns to me. Unfortunately he's driving today, so unless I want to walk to school, I have to tell him what he wants to know.

"Jae, what's bothering you?" He doesn't beat around the bush, he's straightforward.

I clear my throat. "Nothing, well besides the fact that I agreed to meet up with Phalcun after school today."

A wide grin splits across Noah's face. "Super-hot, new guy, Phalcun?"

"No, an actual falcon contacted me and asked me to meet up with him when school is over." Noah raises his eyebrow; he wants to hear me admit it. "Okay! Yes! Super-hot, new guy, Phalcun. He caught up with me after school yesterday at my locker and asked if I would."

"So, is this a date?"

"Calm your inner fangirl, brother. It is not a date, just two friends meeting up and having a chat."

Noah scoffs, "is that what he told you? Jae, honey, he asked you out. And don't deny the fact that you're silently hoping it's a date."

"Shut up and drive or else we'll be late, and don't call me honey." Noah just smirks and shifts gears and drives to school.

 **~ Ω ~**

When we get out of the car, Noah runs off to shoot a few hoops with the team before class starts, but not without sending a wink my way. I poke my tongue out at him and he laughs. I turn around and there he is, Phalcun is leaning against his car talking to Will. His back is turned toward me, so I take this opportunity to study him. He's lean but muscular, and since he has his arms folded his biceps are on full display. Will says something and Phalcun turns his head and sees me. He smiles and beckons me over.

"Hey, Jae. What's up?" Phalcun asks.

"Well, literally the sky is up. But obviously you didn't mean that literally. Nothing's up, I was just trying to figure out how much you know about Nemesis, besides what I said in mythology class." I made up the lie on the spot, not expecting to get caught staring.

He chuckles and raises an eyebrow. "By staring at me?"

"Sure. I can tell a lot about people by staring at them. For example, did you know that you tend to stretch your back about every fifteen seconds when you're standing? Sometimes it's a small stretch, other times it's very elaborate."

"That is one very detailed observation. Exactly how long were you staring at me?"

This leads me to open my mouth, with no response. Fortunately, the bell rings. "Saved by the bell," I think to myself. But before I can make an escape, Phalcun stops me.

"Don't forget, today after school." I nod and run off.

 **~ Ω ~**

The hours ticked by slowly but inevitably and soon the time had come. It was time to meet up with Phalcun. I exit the class room and head to my locker to put my stuff away. Noah has practice so we have until practice is over, or if Noah doesn't mind staying back a little longer we don't have to finish when practice ends.

I explain all this to Phalcun when we meet up.

"Alright," he says. "So let's start. Tell me more about Nemesis."

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

"Anything." He replies.

"Okay, just letting you know, all this is stuff that I've read. So if you disagree, blame the internet and research books." He motions for me to continue, "Nemesis means 'she who distributes or deals out'. She basically balances out happiness and unhappiness; she makes sure that happiness isn't too frequent or excessive. Some people probably think that she's being mean for doing that, but everything needs to be balanced out, even happiness. If happiness becomes too excessive, she can bring loss and suffering. Her name also originated from the Greek words _nemêsis_ and _nemô_ _, meaning 'dispenser of dues'. The Romans mostly used the Greek name for her, but they sometimes called her 'Invidia' meaning 'jealousy' and 'Rivalitas' meaning 'jealous rivalry'." By the time I was finished, Phalcun had a rather impressed look on his face. "What? I do my research."_

 _"That was a sufficient amount of information. Alright, now it's your turn, ask me whatever it is you want to ask me. Don't ask how I know that you want to ask me something, I can see it in your beautiful eyes."_

 _I blush at his comment. Unfortunately, I have second thoughts about asking him. Our conversation so far has made me not want to chase him off by telling him I've had a dream about him and then I hallucinated him in my mirror. That just seems downright creepy. So instead I ask him, "why did you really want to meet up? And don't tell me it's because you wanted to learn more about Nemesis, you could have used the internet for that."_

 _"Alright, you caught me. I just want to get to know you better. The way you spoke so passionately in Mythology class intrigued me, I, uh, I figured that I could use learning more about Nemesis as a way to have an actual conversation with you. But, it was interesting, all that you just said."_

 _I smile; he has a certain charm about him that I just can't seem to say no to. "Well, it's you lucky day Birdbrain. It just so happens that I want to get to know you better too."_

 _He arches his eyebrow, for the second time today. "Birdbrain? Well that one's new."_

 _"Seriously? No one has ever called you Birdbrain before?"_

 _He laughed, and it sounded beautiful. "No, actually I have never been called Birdbrain before. That has become my new personal favourite nickname." He smiles and I smile back. The rest of the time flies by, we chat and there is occasional friendly banter. I find myself enjoying the time, and glad that I didn't mention the dream. Phalcun is cunning, and has a way with words._

 _When it's time for us to go our separate ways, I'm surprised to find that I'm a little dismayed. I was really enjoying myself, I felt more relaxed than I have felt in a while now. Something about being with Phalcun calmed me down; this can be both good and bad. Good because a lot of tension is drained from my body, but that also means that someone can catch me off guard and that can end badly. But for now, I just bathe in the after effects of our chat, a light heart and good mood._

 **~ Ω ~**

 _Noah is just closing the driver's side door when the car comes into view. I slide into the passenger seat with a grin on my face. Noah cast a sideways glance at me._

 _"Told ya it was a date." He says and smiles._

 _"It wasn't deemed a date, so no, brother dearest, it wasn't." But I know that even though we never called it one, it was an unofficial date; and I loved every second of it._

 _Noah looks at my smiling face and he smiles too, "any guy who can make you smile that much and put that look in your eyes is worth it. Just note that if he ever does anything to hurt you, I will hunt him down."_

 _"Awww thanks Noah. Ditto for Brent. If he hurts you, I will be his worst nightmare." At that, Noah and I share an authentic brother-sister moment, the kind only some brothers and sisters have. It was then that I realized Noah would always be there for me, and I for him. We'd avenge each other, whether it's over a broken bone or a broken heart. We may only be step-siblings by blood, but we sure as hell were more than that by choice._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer to every chapter besides the first one. In my previous chapter, the writing style abruptly changes, ignore it, that wasn't supposed to happen. Sorry if that caused any confusion.**

 **~ Ω ~**

As soon as Noah closes the door to my room, he turns to me with a grin.

"Details, now! How'd it go? What'd you two talk about? Did he officially ask you out? Do you two kiss?"

"Woah!" I interrupt him before he ventures past kissing. "Calm down, Noah. It went good, at first we just talk about Nemesis and then we just talked about random stuff. No, he did not ask me out on an official date. Lastly, for heaven's sake, no! I just met the guy! You know I just don't run around kissing any guy with a nice body and pants-dropping smile."

Noah smirks, "you think he has a pants-dropping smile?"

I look at him incredulously, "out of everything that I just said, that's the one thing you picked up?"

"Of course, this is me we're talking about. If you said that you two were having a business meeting and then he winked at you, I'd pick up on the wink. You should know this by now." I just chuckle and shake my head. Someone knocks at the door and I tell them to come in. Dad pokes his head in.

"Everything ok in here? You two just ran up here, and Noah closed the door, just wanted to make sure nothing was 'going on'." Dad winks with a smile.

I feel my eyes make the familiar motion of a roll. "Ew, dad. First off, Noah's gay, second incest is illegal. Even if it weren't illegal, I have no interest in it." Dad just laughs and closes the door. Noah turns back to me.

"So Jae, what's your opinion on Phalcun?"

"Jeez, you make it sound like an interview. He's cool, friendly, easy to talk to, gorgeous blue eyes, I mean…"

"You, Jaecanne, like this boy." Noah has his almighty love-expert face on.

I shake my head at him. "Noah, I've known him for what, a week or so? It's nothing like that. We're just friends."

"Mmm-hmm. Sure, two friends who flirt with each other."

"I flirt with Brent, that doesn't mean that I want to hop into bed with him."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It's different because you know Brent is gay, and you know he's dating me. So flirting with him has no effect on him, but flirting with Phalcun may just affect him as it has you."

"Who are you, the love doctor?"

"Sure, if that's what works for you. Personally I think I'm just awesome at telling when two people are in love."

I scoff and smile. "Seriously? In love? Noah, I barely know the guy! Contain thyself."

"Fiiine. But that doesn't change the fact that you like him, and I think he likes you too."

"Oh hush up. Go do your homework." Noah glares at me in mock anger and gets up. I know he's not going to give this up, I smile at how tenacious my brother can be. I go to my school bag and pull out my homework, hoping that I don't feel like blowing my brains out by the time I finish it.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Dad's P.O.V.)**

I pace back and forth with Shelly trying to calm me down. When I'd been told she was pregnant with Noah and that he's mine, I decided it's time to grow up. So I stayed with her. When Nemesis came to my door with Jae in her arms two months later, Shelly understood everything, and we vowed not to tell Jae for fear of putting her in danger. Now, something was happening, and with five demigods arriving at her school, we both know that it has to do with her finding out who her real mom is.

Shelly manages to get me to sit down. "Ralf, honey calm down. We just need to watch Jae and make sure that she finds out the right way. I think she's old enough to know, and she's going to find out anyway with the other demigods here. It's best if she hears it from us."

I sigh and look at my wife. I stare into her captivating blue eyes that go so well with her sleek black hair and caress her cheek. "I know. It's just that if she does find out, that means that she'll have to go to Camp Half-Blood, if she even makes it that far. When Nemesis brought her to our door, she told me that the other gods would want her dead. She never told me why, only to protect our daughter with my life. I've been doing that for seventeen years, and then those kids come and chances are she's going to find out!"

Shelly looks at me sympathetically. "Well, I'm her mother too and I say that she deserves to find out. She's a strong girl, Ralf. She's also smart, if the gods try to kill her, we'll be there, and we'll fight for her. She's a lot like you, she'll stand up for the ones she loves and for a cause she believes in. She speaks with passion just as you do."

"You forgot something. If it's between her life and someone she cares about, she'll sacrifice herself so the people she loves can live. I know that because it's _exactly_ what I'd do! If she finds out who she really is, she's as good as dead! I can't lose her! I can't." By this time, tears are streaming down my face at the thought of losing my little girl. My little girl with the beautifully unique eyes, who is physically and mentally strong. My little girl who had a death sentence from the second she was born.

Shelly kisses my temple and comforts me, all the while I'm thinking about how I'll prepare for a battle with the gods.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Phalcun's P.O.V.)**

When I arrive back at the apartment the five of us are renting, Percy and Will were waiting with smirks on their faces.

"Like uncle like nephew?" I ask, finding it creepy how their smirks are practically identical.

"Shut up, Sage. How'd your date go?" Percy starts grilling me for information immediately.

I roll my eyes, a habit I may have picked up from Jae. I smile at the thought of her. "First off, Jackson, it was not a date. Secondly, it was awesome. And not a word from you, Solace. I know exactly what you're going to say, don't say it." Will just grins and closes his mouth; Percy unfortunately doesn't give up that easily.

"You like her, don't you?" Percy asks.

I toss my head back and groan. "Perce, not cool. Some things I like to keep to myself."

"Stop holding back, Brainiac!" He exclaims. His nickname reminds me of the one Jae gave me, Birdbrain. This causes me to grin yet again, giving Percy and Will all the confirmation that they need.

"You do like her!" Will shouts excitedly. "Ask her out!"

"Honestly, you two are like two gossip girls. We came here to get her and bring her to Camp. That's it."

Percy elbows me. "Aw c'mon man, we came here to get her yes, but that doesn't mean that you're forbidden from asking her out. In fact, you can ask her out now."

"Even if I wanted to, I don't have her number, so that's not an option."

"Percy and Will share a look and the both smile, in sync, very creepy. "No, you don't have her number," says Will. "But you know where she lives."

"What? No I don't!" Although I think I failed miserably at that lie. I was right.

"Oh please," Percy scoffs. "You know where she lives, I'm not gonna ask how, but you do. Now get over there, be a man, and ask her out!"

I groan, these two together can be a pain. Mainly because one is so sassy and the other is a son of Apollo, which says it all. "Fine, but just for the record, I was forced to do this against my will; no pun intended, Will." Will just glares at me and tells me to get on with it. I consider going out and going to a coffee shop and then telling them that she turned me down.

Percy reads my mind. "Don't think of faking it, we'll know if you ask Jae out or not."

I groan again. "You two are incorrigible, you know that?"

Percy smiles. "We know, it's one of our most redeeming qualities." And then he chases me out the door, I sigh and make my way to the Chance residence.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Jae's P.O.V.)**

I'm in the kitchen getting a glass of water, after a rather tiring round of Guitar Hero with Noah. The doorbell rings and I look at Noah in the living room, silently asking him if he is expecting anyone. He just shrugs his shoulders. I shrug back and go to answer it. When I open the door, I freeze and my mouth is slightly agape. It's Phalcun.

"Jae, who is it?" Noah asks. I poke my head around the door and mouth 'Phalcun'. Noah grins and turns away, leaving to chat.

"Uh, hey." I say, shifting nervously. Something about Phalcun sends my heartbeat racing and puts my nerves on edge, in a good way.

"Hey." He says, scratching his head. This ruffles his hair in the most adorable way possible. I bite my lip, and glance away. When I look back, Phalcun is staring at my lip. He then shakes his head and smiles shyly at being caught staring.

"So, um, what are you doing here?" I ask.

Now it's his turn to bite his lip before replying. "I, uh, I was wondering if… If you'd like to, um, you know, go on a date, with me."

I smile at him stumbling over words; he's always so confident and out-going. The fact that he seems so shy right now makes me smile more. "You're cute when you're nervous, yes I'll go on a date with you." And of course, Noah is eaves-dropping, he emits a not so quiet 'yessssss!' and I imagine he pumped his fist. Phalcun hears too and he laughs.

"Alright then, how's tomorrow? You can pick where we go." He's smiling, and my heart gives a little flutter at how cute he looks.

"Tomorrow's perfect." I say, also smiling.

"Awesome." And with that he plants a short but sweet lingering kiss on my lips, leaving me wishing it had lasted longer. "Laters beautiful." He winks and walks off. I close the door with a stupid grin on my face and lean against it, eagerly awaiting our date tomorrow.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **A/N: So, things are slowly picking up. The dad is freaking out, and Jae has her first official date with Phalcun. Let's see where that goes, shall we? ;) On another note, over 200 views! Thanks everyone! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep writing this? Not mine, only the plot and a select few characters. This chapter picks up right where the previous one left off; a lot of things are going to happen in this chapter, I think… Enjoy my lovely readers.**

 **~ Ω ~**

My moment of blissful joy is cut short by my oh-so-wonderful brother.

"Congrats little sister! You have a date!" I groan at Noah's use of 'little sister'.

I open my eyes and look at him. "Yes, I do."

Noah gives an exasperated sigh. "C'mon, be a girl for once and go nuts. You like this guy, and he just asked you out! Go all crazy and fangirl!"

I decide to let my facade slip, and I smile. "Okay, fine. I'm freaking out; I don't even know where to go! What to wear! Should I dress casually? Well, I guess that all depends on where we're going, what place is ideal for a first date? Is there a place nearby ideal for a first date? What if-" Noah grips my shoulders and cuts me off.

"Jae, no 'what ifs' don't start with those. You'll be fine. Just go to a café of something, make sure you get a booth, and sit beside each other. Just talk naturally, don't freak out. Dress casually; don't freak him out by wearing a ton of makeup and some silky dress. Just be calm, and be yourself."

Dad comes in from work and sees our excited faces, he is immediately interested. "What's with the Joker grins, kiddos?"

"Our dear Jaecanne has a date, an official date, with a rather smoldering guy if I do say so myself." Noah smirks at my blushing face.

Dad's eyebrows shoot up. "Jae, are you blushing? You never blush! Now I have to ask, who is this lucky guy?"

I groan and decide it's best to tell him before he stalks me on my date to find out. "Phalcun Sage, he's one of the new kids at our school." Some emotion that I can't put my finger on flits across dad's face. I look at him, waiting for his objection. He would normally be okay with it, but whatever just crossed his face tells me otherwise this time.

"Jae," dad begins. "You barely know the guy, do you really think it's wise to go on a date with him after what, a week give or take?"

I stare at my father in shock, Noah wears a similar expression. "Dad, the last time I went on a date was a year ago, with Darren. Can't you just be happy for me and end it at that?"

Dad sighs and rubs a hand across his face. "Look, sweetie, I don't expect you to understand. But for all you know he could be using you!"

"Gee dad, thanks for the insight! Where was your critique when I was going out with Darren?! When _he_ used me, and then left me in pieces after? Where were you then to tell me to stay away from him?" I'm now shouting at my father, something I rarely do. Mom must have heard us yelling, because she comes down from giving the twins a bath.

"What on earth is going on down here?" She asks.

I'm fuming, "ask dad." I turn and sit on the couch and pick up my guitar, just holding it in my arms calms me down a bit.

Mom turns to dad. "Ralf?"

"Shelly." Dad says. He can be as stubborn as me. Looks like that's where I got it from.

"Ralf, what is going on?"

"Jae is going on a date, with a boy she just met."

"She did that with Darren, what's different this time?"

"The boy's name is Phalcun Sage; he's one of the new kids that just came to her school." Silence follows dad's comment. Some form of communication passes between mom and dad, Noah sits next to me with his arm around my shoulder, comforting me as tears threaten to fall. Why is dad acting like this? Mom pulls dad aside and they are whispering in harsh tones, and gesturing continuously. I just stare at them and try to figure out what they're saying, but I can't make out anything. I sigh and just lean back and put my head on my brother's shoulder, grateful for the comfort.

 **(Ralf's P.O.V.)**

I run my hand through my hair, panicking at the thought of Jae and that demigod going on a date. For all I know, it could be a set-up and then the other demigods will jump her and drag her to Camp!

Shelly puts her hand on my arm. "Ralf, calm down. Keep in mind that they're just kids, do you really think they're going to bring harm to Jae?"

"Yes! I do! You don't know the gods like I do, they will stop at nothing to kill her. They don't care about the casualties, only the end result, and the end result will be our little girl lying dead. They don't care who they have to manipulate, even if those people are their own children!"

"How do you know so much about the gods?"

I sigh. "Because, I was raised by a demigod, I was an orphan and she took me in. She raised me and she found out I could see through the Mist, just as you can. So, she told me all about the world that a lot of mortals live oblivious to. When the gods found out about me, they were pissed to say the least. They tried to kill me, but the demigod who took me in gave her life for mine." When I finish, my voice is barely audible.

"Oh Ralf," Shelly says. "Nobody is going to die, especially not Jae. Let her go on her date, she deserves it. Jae likes this boy; any boy who can actually make her blush is worth it." I sigh and give in, but I say that if they hurt her I will find them and make them pay. To which, Shelly reminds me, yet again, that they're just children.

 **(Jae's P.O.V.)**

Mom and dad finish talking and they come back over to Noah and me. I set my guitar down after strumming a few chords, and look at my father, practically glaring daggers at him.

Dad holds his hands up in surrender. "Jae, sweetheart, I'm sorry for the way I acted. What happened with Darren, I just didn't want that to happen again, I can't stand to see you like that. Please forgive me, go on your date; be a teenager, you have every right to hate me for the way I acted."

I sigh and my gaze softens. "I don't hate you dad, I know this is like a replay of what happened with Darren, but something's different about Phalcun. If he hurts me, I'll give him my share of pain, and Noah will hunt him down, I think you will too."

Dad chuckles, "you're right, if he hurts you, he's got me and your brother to deal with." Suddenly, a huge splash comes from upstairs.

Mom gasps. "The twins! I left them in the tub!" We all rush upstairs; only to find the twins in a fit of giggles, soaked from head to toe, and the floor seemed to also get a bath. Noah and I burst out laughing at the sight before us, only to have mom tell us to clean up the mess and finish bathing the twins. We abruptly stopped laughing, but unfortunately the twins splash us with bubbles and water, causing us to laugh again and mom and dad join us.

 **~ Ω ~**

After a rather eventful time bathing the twins, which ended up in Noah, mom, dad, and I soaked as well, I sit in my bed and pull my phone out. To my surprise, I have a text from none other than Phalcun. It read:

 **Hey there beautiful ;)**

I smile and type a reply.

 _Hey there Birdbrain :)_

Phalcun's reply is immediate.

 **Are you going to be calling me that from now on?**

 _Yes, get used to it._

 **Aww, no fair. I don't have a nickname for you :(**

 _Yes you do, beautiful._

 **Well, Jaecanne, I'm flattered. But I think I prefer handsome to beautiful.**

 _Jerk -_-_

 **Ouch, fine. I'm sorry beautiful, forgive me? *Insert ridiculously cute puppy-dog eyes here***

 _*Insert eye roll here* Fine, only because you asked so nicely. Wait, how'd you get my number? And how'd you know where I live?_

 **I uh… You brother… He gave me your address and cell number.**

 _Of course he did…_

 **Hehehe :D So, any idea where you want to go tomorrow?**

 _I was thinking of just going to the café down the street from the school. Nothing too fancy and it's ideal for a first date._

 **Good idea. Let me guess, we get a booth and we sit side by side?**

 _Um… No?_

 **You're adorable. But I must say, I do like that idea. It makes it very easy for me to kiss you ;)**

 _Well look at you all confident, I don't remember you being like that when you asked me out. You were all "um", "uh", and flustered, you looked particularly cute ;)_

 **That only happened because I was asking out a very beautiful, smart, charming, and charismatic girl.**

 _Gasp. Mr. Sage, are you attempting to sext me? State your intentions before proceeding!_

 ***Insert cocky smirk* Why Miss Chance, I was merely complimenting my date, and stating the obvious.**

My cheeks flush at his comment; damn he can really make me blush! Then my phone goes off again, signalling another text from Phalcun.

 **Are you blushing right now, Miss Chance?**

 _Psh, no of course not. I do not blush._

 **Actually, you do. When you were staring at me in the parking lot, you blushed when you realized you'd been caught. You also blushed at some point during our encounter earlier today at your door.**

 _I dare say you were staring._

 **Guilty as charged. I was staring; I just couldn't seem to take my eyes off of you ;)**

 _Well, I'm flattered. How many winky faces have we used through this conversation?_

 **Not enough. ;)**

 _You're cute, but I must go to sleep now as I must get my beauty rest. I will see you tomorrow, Birdbrain._

 **Goodnight, beautiful.**

I look at my phone one last time and shut it off. I go to sleep with a smile on my face, thinking about how tomorrow is going to go.

 **~ Ω ~**

I pull into the school parking lot, waiting in the car for a little longer so I can finish listening to Adam Lambert's _Trespassing._ When the song is over, I climb out of the car and go sit down at one of the tables the school has outside. I pull out my laptop, plug my headphones in, and check over my essay for Literature class, making minor changes here and there. I barely notice when someone sits beside me, until they lift one side of my headphones.

"Hey there beautiful." They say. I know it's Phalcun immediately. I smile and save the changes that I've made to my essay, and then I close my laptop and turn towards him.

"Hey there Birdbrain." I say in reply. He gives me a flirtatious smile, so I do the same.

He emits a soft moan that doesn't go unnoticed by me. "You drive me crazy, you know that?"

"Funny," I say a little breathlessly, "you do the same to me." This is completely true, even if I have seen him in my crazy nightmare. Something about him just makes every inch of my body tingle. Phalcun stares at me wide eyed. Then his lips are crashing against mine, hot and heavy and passionate. I moan into the kiss, involuntarily giving him access to my mouth, his tongue slips inside and explores my mouth. I wrap my arms around his neck, and his arms slip around my waist. He pulls away and it looks like he's about to start working at my neck, until someone clears their throat behind us. Both of us groan and pull away from each other, we look at who interrupted us, only to find that it's Mr. Curtis, crap.

"Jae, Phalcun, I hate to interrupt the two of you, but I figured I should do it before a less lenient teacher does. Please do try to control your raging teenage hormones." He smiles and walks away; any other teacher probably would have given us detention for our little 'scene'. We look at each other and smile.

Phalcun is the first one to break the silence. "That was…"

"Amazing." I finish for him. Kissing him was like having a million mini fireworks going off; it was so different from my first kiss with Darren, this one felt so much more alive. I'm still trying to catch my breath, and it seems that Phalcun is doing the same. The bell rings, popping our private bubble.

"Don't forget our date after school," Phalcun whispers and kisses me softly.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **A/N: Okay, so this chapter didn't go as planned. I originally planned for Jae to find out about her demigod background, and go on the date, but that didn't happen. The date will definitely take place next chapter, but I'm not sure when she'll find out about her mom being Nemesis. Also, what do you guys think about Phalcun and Jae? Leave your opinions in the reviews, and maybe suggest what you think should happen on the date. Oh and, disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Trespassing**_ **by Adam Lambert, although I do love the song.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Disclaimer: Seriously? I've said that I don't own the Percy Jackson series a million times already! Apologies on not updating yesterday, there's construction going on in my area, causing us to lose our internet connection, and some other things. It just got fixed today, so I'm uploading this ASAP.**

 **~ Ω ~**

You know the saying, 'time flies when you're having fun'? I wish that saying said, 'time flies when you're in school waiting to get to your date' because right now I was bored out of my mind in Math class and the clock shows that it has only been two minutes since I last checked it. Mr. Roberts was explaining some complicated thing that I didn't care to pay attention to, I should have known better.

"Miss Chance!" Mr. Roberts' voice sounds more pleasant when he's screaming his head off at some kids for skipping classes, this voice was quieter than normal but still pretty damn scary. "Can you tell me the answer to the question on the board, using the theory I just explained?" Crap. I don't dare make eye contact with Phalcun, who is beside me, for fear of getting him in trouble as well. Then, I feel him subtly slip a folded piece of paper in my hand. I look at it, and written on the part that is visible is, 'answer with theory, copy exactly what this paper say on to the board'.

I clear my throat. "Yes Sir." I then walk up to the board and unfold the piece of paper, which Mr. Roberts surprisingly doesn't object to. I look at the paper and see a bunch of numbers in a confusing sequence, trusting that Phalcun wouldn't throw me under the bus; I copy exactly what's written on the paper.

When I'm finished, Mr. Roberts grunts. "Good. Next time try to look like you're not zoned out. Have a seat." I release a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and return to my seat. I look at Phalcun and send a silent 'thank you' with my eyes. He smiles and winks at me while the teacher's back is turned; I just shake my head at him, amused.

Math class finally ends and I go to Literature class, while Phalcun goes to Chemistry. I go to take my usual seat, only to see that it's occupied, by Annabeth.

"Um, hi." I say, approaching her.

"Hi," she says, looking a little startled. "How are you?"

"Uh, I'm good. Sorry to seem rude, but, um, I normally sit there."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Annabeth gets up and takes the seat right next to me, what is it with this new group of kids and always sitting near me? I sigh and thank her for getting up. I turn around to get my essay and am mortified when it's not there.

"Shit!" I mutter. "No, no, no, no, no!" I put my head in my hands, completely freaking out.

Annabeth nudges me. "Oh yeah, and your brother said to give this to you." She places a few pieces of stapled papers on my desk. My heart soars when I see that it's my essay. Praise the Lord for my brother knowing me so well! I send a quick text to Noah expressing my overly-affectionate gratitude; I also thank Annabeth for giving me the paper. It seems like I'm becoming well acquainted with all the members of this little group, except for the blonde boy, Will, and Nico, who seems like he'd rather be anywhere but at this school.

The teacher announces she'll be coming around and collecting our essays, and then picking one at random and reading a portion of it aloud. She comes around and sweeps essay after essay off the desks, and then shuffles through them until she grasps one and pulls it out of the pile. The assignment was to pick your favourite male and female singers then write a mini biography on both of them, and then formally express why we think they should win an award. I tune out once I know that she doesn't pick my essay.

 **~ Ω ~**

The rest of the day, thankfully, passes quickly. Finally, it's time for my date with Phalcun. I am grinning so much that my face hurts, but I can't seem to stop. Noah sees me and he strides over looking at me as if I'm an alien.

"Who are you and what have you done with my sister?" He says, cocking an eyebrow with a mocking expression. His act is betrayed by the grin that sneaks its way on to his face. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Noah gives me a bone crushing hug.

"There's nothing you wouldn't do." I reply.

"Exactly!" My brother exclaims with that signature mischievous smile of his. I punch him lightly in his shoulder and tell him to shut up when Phalcun comes loping towards up.

"Hello you two, sorry to ruin your little sibling moment here, but I have a date with one very lovely girl." Phalcun wraps and arm around my waist, a gesture that I do not object.

Noah looks between the two of us. Addressing Phalcun he says, "take care of her." I thought he would walk away, but instead he turns back around and gives one last remark. "Oh, and be safe you two!"

I tackle him. "Jerk!" I had the upper hand, until Noah went for my weak spot and started tickling me. I give a small scream and begin gasping for breath while laughing hysterically. "Okay okay! I surrender! Stop Noah!" I grip my sides when he releases me with a smug smirk, it really sucked that he's at least a head taller than me. That never stops me from attacking him just like when we were kids, though. I glare at him. "You will pay for that, Noah James Chance."

Noah wears a mask of mock disbelief. "But you started it!"

"Shut up, you know I didn't."

Noah relents and gives me a hug. "Have fun, Jae. You deserve it." He whispers in my ear. He releases me and looks a Phalcun, a silent threat in his eyes. When he's sure Phalcun has got the message, he nods and turns away, presumably headed to Brent's house.

Phalcun ruffles his hair, "well, I now have no doubt that your brother will personally kill me if I hurt you."

I peck him on the cheek. "He's joking, well half joking. You should probably keep that in mind."

"Can't I take a pretty girl on a date without facing threats from her brother?"

"Well, we'll lose time from that date if we don't leave now." So, we get into Phalcun's car and head to the café near the school.

 **~ Ω ~**

Evidently, we decided to choose a booth. I slide in the booth and Phalcun comes in beside me, effectively trapping me with a wall to my back. He gives me a smile that makes my heart skip a beat, damn that boy! He knows what he's doing to me, and he takes every opportunity to intensify it. A waiter comes to our table and asks what we'd like to have; I swear he's eyeballing me. Clearly, I'm not the only one who notices, as Phalcun blatantly slips his arm around my waist and gives the waiter a 'back off' stare.

The waiter immediately stops staring at me, obviously embarrassed. "Hi, can I take your orders?" We place our orders; Phalcun's being a burger and a coke, while I just order a milkshake. The waiter nods and leaves in a hurry, seems like Phalcun really got to him.

"Was that really necessary?" I ask.

"Was what really necessary?" But it's quite obvious he knows what I mean. But I indicate his arm around my waist anyway. "What? He was checking you out! I couldn't let that happen!"

I sigh. "Calm down, I'm not the kind of girl who throws herself at any random guy."

"You agreed to go on a date with me, even though we barely know each other." He points out.

"That's only because you caught my attention, and I figured if you turn out to be a total waste of time I could just forget about you and avoid you at all costs." A small lie, if he turns out to be a waste of time, I'd end up getting hurt again, but he'd be hurt worse, physically. I don't tell him this, that's information I don't want him knowing, in case the cautious goody-two-shoes part of my brain is right.

Phalcun tightens the arm around my waist and leans down to whisper in my ear, "I'd never want to hurt you, and I'd hate for you to avoid me." I look into his blue eyes that stole my breath the moment I saw them, my response is planting a sweet kiss on his lips, until our waiter clears his throat and places our orders in front of us. Damn, why does everybody have to interrupt our kisses? I quietly groan in disappointment and sip at my milkshake, moaning as the delicious liquid activates my taste buds. I glance at Phalcun and find that he is looking at me with a heated gaze. The intensity of that gaze is enough to make me blush, although if Noah asks, I would never admit to blushing at any time during this date.

Phalcun is staring at my lips. "You have some of your milkshake on your lip." But before I can sweep my tongue across said spot, his lips are once again against mine. I abandon my milkshake in favour of wrapping my arms around his neck as he bits my lower lip and then sucks it into his mouth; he pushes me against the wall, all food forgotten. Our lips dance in a hypnotic rhythm, unfortunately the need for air kicks in and we pull away, gasping. Phalcun runs a hand through his hair; the one motion does more to me than I want to admit. I straighten my top and make sure my hair is decent.

The rest of the date passes with one of us staring at the other, only to be caught and then glance back to whatever is in front of us. We talk; I learned that he came here with Percy and the others to get a taste of a public school. Turns out they'd all been going to private schools all their lives. I explained to him how Noah and I are the same age, but not twins, I could tell he wanted to ask about that but didn`t want to seem rude. We actually learned a lot about each other, I told him I play the guitar and sing and he said that he'd love to hear me play. To that, I blush, once again, and hesitantly agree.

In the end, the date was a success. Phalcun drove me home and walked me to the door, when he sweetly kissed me goodbye. I unlock the door and step inside, since I wasn't ambushed the second the door opened, I figured Noah is still at Brent's. The twins have a play-date so they're probably still at their friend's house, while mom and dad are at work. I have the house to myself, so I take a quick shower, blast some music and start singing along while doing nothing at all.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **A/N: So, I wrote this chapter while having Writer's Block, so sorry if it sucks, I tried… And no reviews? Ouch, tough crowd. But seriously, reviews are an ego booster, I have no idea if you guys like the story if you don't review, and sometimes suggestions really help with writing, especially if I have Writer's Block, like with this chapter. Please review, leave suggestions, ways to improve, or whatever you want to say, they really help.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Disclaimer: The norm. Sorry for not updating in, well, forever. Friday to Sunday I was occupied the entire day, and I also had no idea what to write after I upload the latest chapter, I still have no idea what to write. I think this chapter will turn out to be more of a filler chapter than anything, but I hope you enjoy anyway.**

 **~ Ω ~**

I must have crashed at some point during my mini party, because when I come around the music is turned off and someone draped a thin blanket over me on the couch. I groan and sit up, glancing around. Oddly enough, the house is totally quiet. There's always some sort of noise when someone is home, but this time it's eerily noiseless. I get up and go to the kitchen, getting a glass of water. When I'm about to go back to the living room, everything disappears. All that's left is black, with a hint of red.

"Hello again, Jaecanne." My blood runs cold, the voice that just spoke is the same voice that I heard before, in the dream that I saw Phalcun. The dream replays in my head, 'murderer,' 'cold blood,' 'monster.' I shake my head and decide to reply.

"Who are you? What the hell do you want with me?"

"Ah, Jaecanne, so innocent, so clueless. You need not know who I am, but who you are."

Despite this being some weird dream, I take the bait. "What are you talking about?"

"You were built for revenge, child. Ever wondered why your eyes are like that?"

"Yes, and I've made peace with the fact that I'm not going to find out why." No matter how much I keep reminding myself that this is a dream, I start freaking out, it all seems so real.

"I can tell you why they're like that," The voice is quiet, but in that creepy 'come here child I have a puppy for you' way, which only results in you disappearing forever. "You already figured out they're like that because of your birth mother, but I can tell you who she is."

This catches my attention, never mind that this voice probably wants to kill me, I find myself asking, "who?"

When 'it' speaks again, I can practically hear the grin in his voice. "Your birth mother is N-"

"NO!" The interruption comes from Phalcun, well, crazy-dream created Phalcun. "Jae, wake up, NOW! As long as you're awake, he can't get to you! I can't hold him off for long, you need to wake up!" I open my mouth to ask him what in hell is going on, but he stops me. "Don't! I will explain everything, but right now, for the sake of your safety, and quite frankly your life, you need to wake up." I don't know how I did it, but I woke up, panting and sweaty.

I gulp and run a hand through my tangled hair in an attempt to tame it. Tears prick my eyes, for what reason I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I'm scared out of my mind, and I no longer know what's real and what's not. Suddenly, the house that I grew up in seems scary with no one else home. With shaking hands, I pick up my phone and call the one person I know will tell me what just happened, if my dream wasn't a complete sign of me going crazy.

Phalcun picks up on the first ring. "I had a feeling you'd call."

"So I'm not crazy?"

"Depends, do you fully believe that what you just saw is one hundred percent real?"

"Hell no!"

"Then no, you're not crazy. I'm on my way to your house." He hangs up and I sigh, flopping back on the couch. I put my head in my hands and massage my temples. I wait for Phalcun, when the doorbell rings; I get up and open the door. Letting Phalcun in, I can tell that he has a lot to say. I'm willing to listen, if it means that I'm going to get some sort of explanation as to what's wrong with me.

The first words he utters begin to make me regret asking him for answer. "I, uh, called your dad. He should be the one to tell you, not me."

"You what?! Why would you do that? He has nothing to do with this!" The front door opens and closes.

"Actually," my dad says coming around the corner so we can see him, "I have a lot to do with this."

 **~ Ω ~**

 **A/N: Okay, so, really short chapter after not uploading for a while. I did say it was more of a filler chapter, but some things did progress here. I am having major writer's block, which is mainly why this chapter is so short, sorry! Now, on to another matter. Absolutely no new reviews? That just hurts. I don't know what else to say, but please review. I may just start to wait until I get a certain amount of reviews before I upload my next chapter. I don't want to do that, but if that's what it takes… Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Disclaimer: Uncle Rick owns the PJO series, not me. So, the last chapter was super short, but now I know where to go from here. This chapter will hold a lot of drama, family drama and drama between Phalcun and Jae. You have been warned.**

 **~ Ω ~**

I sit staring at my father not comprehending what he said. He has a lot to do with this? What the hell? Before I can ask my dad what he means, the front door opens yet again and Noah comes bounding in.

"Hello, fellow family members! The awesome one is home!" His joking mood drops as soon as he sees my shaken face, and dad and Phalcun's grave ones. "Ok, what's going on? You look like someone died. No one died right?" He's growing concerned; I would answer him, if I knew what was going on myself.

Instead, dad is the one who answers him, indirectly. "Noah, I'm glad you're home. Sit down, both you and Jae need to hear what I'm about to explain."

Now, Noah is seriously freaking out, dad never sounds so serious. "Okaaaay… Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

I give a humourless laugh. "I would, if I knew what's going on. Dad? Care to explain what the hell that dream was about?"

"Woah, wait. What dream?" Noah turns to me, furrowing his brow. I sigh and explain the dream I had. I also explain the one where I see Jordan's and Darren's dead bodies, and the one after that with the creepy voice and Phalcun. By the time I recount all of my crazy dreams, I am shaking again and my hands are in fists. My nails dig into my hands and before I realize what I'm doing, the nails cut through the skin, drawing blood. I gasp and unclench my fists. Dad gets two cloths to wrap around my hand before taking a seat himself and begins to speak.

Dad takes a deep breath before he works up the strength to speak. "Jae, you said the voice was about to tell you who your birth mother is, correct?" When I nod, he continues. "This may seem hard to believe, and pretty crazy, but your birth mother is Nemesis. As in Greek goddess of revenge Nemesis." I stop breathing; the world blurs and then comes back into focus. My mind is racing, trying to wrap my head around what I just heard. How is that possible? Nemesis, she's just a myth! Like all the Greek, and their Roman counter-parts, they're not real!

Instead of voicing my denials, I turn to Phalcun. "You knew?"

He nods. "Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Will, and I were sent to your school to retrieve you and bring you back to Camp Half-Blood. When Chiron sent us, we had no idea who you were, we just knew you were a demigod that needed to be brought to Camp, and then we when we found out you were the daughter of Nemesis that-" Dad sends Phalcun a look that very bluntly says 'shut up'. I'm glad he did, because I was already going in to information overload mode.

"Ok, wait. Camp Half-Blood? Chiron, as in the centaur Chiron?"

"Uh, right. Camp Half-Blood is a camp for demigods, as in children whose parents are a god and a mortal. My godly parent is Athena, goddess of wisdom."

"I know who Athena! Studying Greek mythology is my hobby, but, they're myths!" I am beginning to get frustrated. Noah remains silent, too shocked by all of this to speak.

"Dammit Jae! You're in denial! Think about it. All those times you felt rage flare up in you, the thirst for revenge. That's because you're Nemesis' daughter!" Phalcun raising his voice at me pisses me off.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I shout. "Excuse me if I don't believe what I'm hearing. Am I just supposed to say, 'oh my god, I'm the daughter of a mythical goddess named Nemesis? Cool! Let's go to Camp and see all the other freaks like me!' If that's what you're expecting, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm sorry if this all seems surreal and impossible to me!" I was standing now, the cloths to stop the bleeding from my hands forgotten.

Dad joins the conversation again, as he can see it's getting out of hand. "Jae, sit down, please." When I stubbornly remain standing, dad sighs and keeps talking. "I know you wouldn't want me to beat around the bush, so I'll be straight forward. Phalcun is telling the truth, I know how impossible it seems, but it's true. You're a demigod, your mother is Nemesis, and yes, I am your birth father. Camp Half-Blood is a camp that takes in young demigods, protects them from monsters, which are real. The hydra, the Minotaur, Medusa, all are real. They're dead now, thanks to some other demigods, but there are other monsters that regenerate and come back. Anyway, the Camp provides a home for demigods who have found out who they are; they are also trained, with weapons and in self-defense. The demigods are taught to control their powers, so they don't hurt anyone or themselves. The whole mythical world that you've fallen in love with through books is real. The Greek gods exist, so do their Roman counter-parts. The Greek monsters, and other beings, they're more than just myths."

"How does that explain why I had the dreams that I had?" My denial has lessened, but I'm still not fully on board with all of this.

"What did the voice sound like, in your dream?" Phalcun asks.

I contemplate on how to describe the voice, I start with the basics. "It was a man's voice, deep and loud. But, it wasn't warm and inviting. It's like I could feel it slicing my skin with every word, every syllable. It sent chills down my spine, made me feel alone, and scared. I was like the voice of death."

Phalcun mutters a few curses that I identify as Greek swear words. "That sure as hell wasn't Thanatos, he wasn't even Hades. The only god who can sound like death, but not really be Death, is Zeus. I had Clovis, he's um the head of the Hypnos cabin, put together something that would tell me when you were having one of those dreams. It would then give me the ability to enter your dream when I drank it, that's how I entered your dreams. I was able to block Zeus out, but I couldn't do it for long, that's why I told you to wake up."

I pull myself together enough to speak. "Ok, so why is Zeus attacking me, in my dreams of all things?"

"Because Zeus, as well as all of the other gods besides your mother, wants you dead." Dad says, staring me dead in the eye. Phalcun nods, they both know that my life is in danger, yet they kept that information from me.

My shock is replaced by anger, anger at Phalcun and my father. "So, you two knew that I'm wanted dead? By gods of all people! Did it not occur to you that I needed to know this? Because last time I checked, it's _my_ life, and it'd be in a hell of a lot less danger if I actually knew that it was threatened in the first place! What gives you the right to keep that information from me?" I'm screaming at dad and Phalcun. The man who has done nothing but care for me and now that I think about it protect me in more ways than one, my entire life. The boy who seemed different than Darren, but who hurt me just as bad as he did by not telling me who I really was sooner. Anger flares up inside me and my eyes burn. My father, Phalcun, and Noah stare at me in shock. "What?" I spit out, I admit, I'm pissed as hell.

"Jae," Phalcun says, taking a cautious step towards me but stops when I step back in turn. "You need to calm down, your eyes, the red is glowing. Your powers are out of control, calm down." He looks worried, but I could care less. My rage is a fire growing within me, consuming me from the inside. How could they keep that from me? How could they keep all of _this_ from me? Who, what I am. I had a right to know!

Growling, I glare at my father and so-called boyfriend. "Stay the hell away from me, both of you. You had no right to keep my entire identity from me! Do you have any idea how long I thought I was crazy? That something was wrong with me? That I was a _freak_?!"

"Jae," the word is barely a whisper, and it came from Noah. I look at him, my eyes still glowing. "Jae, please stop, you're scaring me." Suddenly, images flash in my mind, of Noah and me as kids, growing up, loving each other with all we had. It clears my mind enough to speak to him in a less intimidating voice.

"Noah, stay away from me as well. I know that you had no idea about all of this, but I don't want to hurt you. But them," I turn and burn holes into Phalcun and dad. "Them I'm pissed at, you two should probably stay away from me if you want to live."

Dad looks crushed. "Sweetheart, you don't really mean that, do you?"

"At this point, I don't know what I mean, or what I'm capable of." And then I walk out the door, before I close it I ask the one question that I've been wanting to ask since this whole thing started. I speak to Phalcun, "did you ever really care about me?"

"Of course I did, I still do." Phalcun looks at me, trying to get me to understand, begging me with his eyes, those beautiful blue, oh so blue, eyes.

But I'm not thinking clearly, all I see is red, all I feel is pain, anger, and the need for revenge. "Why should I believe anything that you say?"

A single tear escapes Phalcun's eye and runs down his cheek. "Jae-" He was about to say more, but his emotions betray him and his voice cracks. Unable to care less, I turn and slam the door behind me, barely hearing my dad calling after me. I ignore my car and run instead, with no particular destination, only knowing that I have to get away from that place. From the very people that I trusted and betrayed that trust by lying to me, earned my love and then tossed it away. _Earned my love_ , that statement referred to Phalcun as well. It came to light then, that I loved Phalcun. _Loved_ , past tense. Emotions are useless, they are your weakness, the only emotion one needs is hate and anger. Yes, to love is to destroy.

With that thought, my eyes burn stronger, and the rage pumping through my veins makes me stronger, faster, it makes me see the world for what it is. It's a place full of back-stabbers, liars, and two-faced people. A sadistic smile crosses my face, and I keep running.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Phalcun's P.O.V.)**

"Jae-" My voice cracks before I can finish my sentence, before I can tell her how I feel. She walks out the door, and I die a little watching her. "No!" I scream. But I know it's futile running after her, so instead, I whisper to the closed door where Jae was supposed to be, "I love you." Those three words make me snap, I only realized how I felt, and still feel, when Jae walked out that door, and she's not even here to hear me say those words. I feel an arm around my hunched over form.

"We'll find her, Phalcun. If she doesn't come home, we'll find her." Mr. Chance says, he's the one comforting me, and Noah is looking as broken as I feel.

I pat Noah on the back, in a feeble attempt at comforting him as well. "Hey man, we're going to get her back."

Noah looks at me, in him I see her, the girl that stole my heart the moment I laid eyes on her, even if I didn't know it at the time. "It's not that I'm worried about, I'm worried about what she's going to do in the time that she's gone. You saw her, she's pissed and she's not thinking clearly. I love her, she's my sister, but when I looked in her eyes I saw someone, some _thing_ else. What if the Jae we know is gone? What if-"

I cut him off, knowing what was coming next, and not being able to hear the words. "No." I say firmly. "Jae is not gone, she can't be. And we are not going to have to-" I take a deep breath before continuing. "We are not going to have to kill her, and we're not going to let Zeus and the others kill her either."

Noah gulps before asking the question nagging at him. "How have the gods not been able to find her, for seventeen years? I mean, if they knew where she was, she'd be dead by now."

I look at Mr. Chance. He responds. "We had Jae marked at birth by a daughter of Hecate, the spell the demigod cast shielded Jae from the powers of the gods, however, if they do find her, they will kill her without hesitation."

I felt my resolve strengthen. "Then we find her first, and protect her, even if she doesn't want us to."

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Jae's P.O.V.)**

I found a lovely abandoned building to hole up in. I sat in a corner, knees drawn up to my chest and head in my hands. The fire wasn't dying, it was growing. The burning in my eyes got fiercer by the minute, and I love it. The power I feel, the pure, raw, naked power. It's beautiful, so beautiful. I emitted a mirthless laugh; they will never be able to stop me. The gods want me? Let them come, they'll never kill me. I'm daughter of Nemesis, with sheer power and rage running through my veins, replacing the blood that once occupied them.

I didn't need anyone, not my father, not Phalcun. They lied to me; they kept me in the dark about who I really am. I sneer, they don't love me, and I don't love them. If they come near me again, well, there are things worse than death. My sneer turns into a maniacal grin, followed by a sociopathic laugh. I could feel my humanity burning away, bit by bit, erasing all humane emotions. I am no longer Jaecanne Scarlett Chance, good girl with perfect grades. I am Jaecanne Scarlett Chance, blood-thirsty revenge seeker.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **A/N: Wow. Okay. I did not plan for this to happen, this story is taking an entirely different turn than what I'd first planned… Although, I think I prefer this storyline to the one I had originally planned. Damn, Jae has gone dark. Can she be saved, or is she lost forever? Stay tuned to find out! Oh and "** _ **to love is to destroy,"**_ **is a quote from The Mortal Instruments series, I do not own the series, the lovely Cassandra Clare does. If you haven't read TMI, read it! It's amazing, and Magnus Bane is fabulous. ;) Review please! Don't know how much I'm going to be asking that, but please review! It really means a lot, especially because this is my first fanfic. Seeing reviews motivate me. So, my lovely, fantabulous readers, review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan. So, this story is taking a dark turn, and I have no idea how I'm going to pull it back together to get to a certain part of the storyline, but I'm going with the flow and writing what my mind gives me. Hopefully you guys stick with me, it'll get better, I promise… I think… Hehe, this chapter may be kinda crappy, sorry. Oh, and the P.O.V. will constantly be changing for a while.**

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Jae's P.O.V.)**

I sneak into my bedroom through my bedroom window and quickly change my clothes; I'd decided that I'd be going to school. I plan to surprise Phalcun, Noah, and all the others, who I'm sure have been notified of my recent 'development'. Grinning to myself, I look at myself in the mirror. The red around my eyes is more vibrant than ever, I examine my nails, which I had painted a lush red the night before. Had walked into a store, bought some things, and retreated back to the abandoned building. After school ends today, I plan to come back home, but that doesn't mean I with family, the people I once called family are no more. They mean nothing to me.

Looking at my outfit, skin tight ripped black jeans, a fitted plain dark red t-shirt, and a nice black leather jacket with black combat boots, I know that everyone will shocked by the change of wardrobe. But, I don't care. I'm tired of being the good girl with a flirtatious attitude and nice body. I want to be the bad girl, who notices all the guys chasing after her, skipping class in favour of an empty classroom with a cute guy, and the girl who uses her nice shape as a lure for those who are looking for a good time, no strings attached. Letting my hair down, it cascades over my shoulders, accenting the waves in it. Everyone who knows me knows that I always keep it tied back in a ponytail, aside from the bangs that I sweep to the left. I went from light to dark in a day, and the teachers will hate that, the guys will love it, and others just won't care. It'd scare my brother, that's for sure, Phalcun too. Checking the clock, I decide it's time to leave.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Phalcun's P.O.V.)**

"Maybe she's not going to show up, figured that if she did we'd take her to Camp." I say, worriedly, hoping that she does show up, so we can see the condition that she's in.

Annabeth shakes her head. "I have a feeling she'll show up. She'll want to show us what we've turned her into, to try to prove to us that she's better off the way she is."

Sure enough, Nico nodded in a general direction. "She's here; I can feel the shroud of death clinging to her."

That statement makes me panic more than it should. "What do you mean by that? Does that mean she's killed someone?"

Nico rolls his eyes at me. "No, you idiot. She was marked for death since she was born, remember?"

I clear my throat. "Uh, right, that death shroud." Before I can continue, Jae comes into view, and she walks towards us. I glance beside me; Noah is staring at his sister as if he's looking at an alien. I don't blame him, she looks completely different. Heads turn, both male and female, with every step she takes, and she's wearing a cocky smirk that says she expected this exact reaction. I stare at her, she's still beautiful, but in the dark mysterious way that was there when I first met her, but now it's stronger. Jae used to be the girl that ignored all the guys chasing after her, wore nice clothes but didn't wear such close fitting ones. Now, she's winking at every guy who stares at her with lust-blown eyes, utilizing her body in a way that I never thought she would.

She walks right up to us with that smirk that sends chills all through my body. "Hello everyone, miss me?" Her eyes land on me. "Mmmm, hello gorgeous." She blatantly rakes her eyes up and down my body, I'm speechless. Jae is acting like the polar opposite of herself, it's scary. That's when I get a better look at her eyes, the red is more vibrant. Not a good sign, so not good.

I put on my best poker face. "Um, hi Jae."

She pouts. "Aw come on Phal, you can do better than that. Last time I checked, you loved kissing me." She winks. "Is that still there?"

Seeing Jae like this is starting to get to me, I can tell it's getting to Noah as well. "Those feelings were for the Jae I first met when I came to this school, not the Jae standing in front of me now."

Jae gives an exasperated sigh. "But that Jae was sooooo boring! This is Jae version 2.0, new and improved! So much better than the old Jae, this Jae doesn't have care in the world. After all, I am daughter of Nemesis; I think it's high time I start getting me revenge."

"No, Jae," I whisper, close to tears. "The old Jae was sweet, caring, with just enough spice. The old Jae was amazing, the new Jae is a sadistic maniac, and I don't know who you are anymore." I walk away before the first tear slips down my cheek. I hurry into the boy's washroom and first empty stall I see. The tears falls down my cheeks like a waterfall, my vision is blurred as I attempt to muffle my sobs. The door to the washroom opens and someone knocks on my stall door.

"Phalcun, dude, open up." It's Noah, and it sounds like he's been crying too, or is on the verge of crying. I unlock the door. Instead of talking, he just pulls me into a hug. I don't care what others say; sometimes someone just needs a hug, who cares if it's two guys hugging? I welcome the comfort from the guy who has become like a brother to me. I wrap my arms around Noah as we use each other as support and let our emotions out, just having lost one of the most important people to us.

After we have composed ourselves enough to support our own weight we pull apart. I clear my throat, remembering that Noah and Jae have known each other since they were in diapers, Noah needs more comfort than I do right now. "Noah, I'm not giving up on Jae. I know she's in there somewhere; I'm not going to stop until we get her back, understand? And I'm sure as hell not letting the gods get to her; we are going to get her back." Noah just nods and casts his eyes downward.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Jae's P.O.V.)**

I strut through the halls of the school with my head held high. I earn a few glares and judgemental looks from teachers, I ignore them. I walk to my locker, only to find Darren standing there, the flame that never died flares up at the sight of him, but I keep my cool.

"Hello Darren, to what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?" I ask, while opening my locker and putting some books away.

Darren inches closer. "Aw c'mon, does this lovely improvement of you hate me too?"

"Yes. Now get out of my face before you regret it."

"Fine, but if you ever get bored," he says with a suggestive undertone. "Just call." I slam my locker in his face a promptly walk away. Now that I'd let my powers in, I could feel the guilt and remorse from every single person. I sigh in contentment; I now knew who deserved to be punished and who didn't. Just as luck would have it, someone who did deserve to be punished came sauntering up to me.

"Vamp!" Comes Jordan's arrogant voice. "Nice wardrobe change, I like it!"

"Yeah well I still hate you, so do yourself a favour and get out of my way before I break your arm in thirteen different ways." I send my threat with an even tone, but it has an undeniable icy tone.

Jordan is taken aback. "Woah, Sorry Jae. I didn't mean to piss you off." I smile as he walks off without another word. Surprisingly, Jordan called me Jae instead of vamp, which sends a jolt of satisfaction through me. My reign of fear over this school is beginning, and I've started with the two most hated people in my world. First step to getting revenge: Break your enemy's will to fight, make them feel hopeless and alone. Step two: Give them the punishment they deserve. Step one is almost complete with Jordan, Darren, not so much. But I'll get there, I always do. I also always get what I want, no matter what I have to do, and right now, I want to have my reign of fear over the school and punish those who are guilty of crimes that are unforgivable. They will pay, and I'll be the one to make them.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **A/N: Damn, things are getting tense. Not much to say here… Review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer to the previous chapter.**

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Noah's P.O.V.)**

I sit through an agonizingly long period of Math, when it ends I pack up my things in a rush, hoping to get out the door before Mr. Roberts gets the opportunity to interrogate me on Jae. Apparently, as of late, Luck hates me, and Mr. Roberts calls me back from putting one foot out the door. Silently swearing, I step back into the classroom and reluctantly face our Math teacher.

"So," Mr. Roberts says after he looks up from a pile of papers. "Your sister, is she… feeling ok?" Despite the way Mr. Roberts treated students, he really does care, but he does have a funny way of showing it.

"Uh yeah, she's fine." I try to be nonchalant but, unfortunately, I'm not getting away that easily.

Mr. Roberts give me a hard stare. "Jaecanne is different, her clothes and her attitude. What happened to her?"

I shift uncomfortably. "Jae, uh, she's not in a good place right now. I guess you can say she's gone through a crucible, and the end result is what you've seen today. I can't go in to full detail, but we're getting the old Jae back, we have to."

To my surprise, Mr. Roberts puts a hand on my shoulder, a gesture of comfort. "You're a good kid, Noah, and so is your sister. I don't know what's going on with her, but I can tell she's not in her right mind. People can be dangerous, very dangerous, when they're not in their right mind, be careful."

I nod and am about to walk out the door when I pause and look back. "Um, Sir?"

"Yes?"

"You sound as if you speak from experience."

Mr. Roberts' hand still, stopping with whatever he's writing down. "Yes, I do."

"Do, um, want to talk about it?"

He chuckles. "I'm surprised you offered, it's no secret that the majority of students here have a strong disliking towards me."

I shrug and pull up a chair in front of his desk. "Well, most students didn't just get a mini speech from you about being careful."

"That's very true." He sighs and takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes. "When I was eighteen-"

"Sorry to interrupt," I apologize. "But, um, how old are you?"

A ghost of a smile plays across Mr. Roberts' lips. "I'm forty, Noah." When I nod, he continues. "When I was eighteen, my mother died from cancer. My older brother, Aaron, was devastated, as was I. But Aaron, the pain was too much to handle. He changed, turned to crime and drugs. My father and I tried to change him, to bring him back, but he wouldn't listen. Five years later, I think he truly snapped and he shot himself."

Whatever I was expecting to hear, this wasn't it. "I'm so sorry Sir, about your mother and brother. To lose your mother, and then your brother five years later, that must have been horrible."

Mr. Roberts fiddles with the pen he was writing with. "In a sense, I lost them both the day my mother died. I lost Aaron the second the heartbeat line went flat." At this point, I had no idea what to say, Mr. Roberts isn't one to discuss his personal life. "Noah, keep an eye out for Jae. I know you've been doing it for seventeen years, but you need to do it now more than ever."

"Yes Sir." I give a respectful nod and make my way out of Math class.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Phalcun's P.O.V.)**

As soon as I close my locker door, I feel arms around my waist and a chin on my shoulder.

"Hellooooo Birdbrain." I grit my teeth and turn around; she shouldn't be calling me that. It may seem silly, but she doesn't deserve to call me that. Only Jae should call me Birdbrain, and the person in front of me is _not_ Jae. "What? I don't even get a hello back?" Because I turned around, her head is not on my chest, and she is staring up at me with eyes that I would have, once upon a time, referred to as warm brown eyes with a touch of spice. Now, they are just cold, empty, and emotionless.

I step out her arms, bad idea. My back is now flat against the lockers; Jae takes this opportunity to step closer, not giving me much room to escape. My eyes dart around the hallway, only to find that it is empty aside from the two of us. "Hi." My reply is brisk and unfriendly.

"Ugh, come on Phalcun! What happened to the guy who couldn't stay away from me?" Jae sips her arms around my neck, and I bite the inside of my cheek to avoid groaning at the familiar position. I ached for her, so much, but not like this, not when she's someone else.

I close my eyes for a brief moment. "I couldn't stay away from the old you, but I have no problem staying away from the new you."

A cold smile forms on her lips. "That, gorgeous, is not true. Sure, you don't feel the need to kiss the hell out of me anymore, but you need to keep an eye on me. You're afraid I'm going to murder someone." She leans up so that our lips are an inch apart, "but you still want me, don't you?" For a moment I consider letting go, I consider having her lips against mine once more, to feel her against me. I quickly banish the thought.

Instead, I lightly brush my lips against hers. "Yes, I still want you Jae. But I don't want you like this; I want you when you actually care. When you remember who you are, find me." It took every ounce of willpower that I had to walk out of her arms and away from her.

 **~ Ω ~**

I find Will and the others huddled together, deep in conversation. When they hear me approaching, they quickly break apart, the conversation dropped. I narrow my eyes; they are all wearing guilty expressions and avoiding eye contact with me. "Ok, spill. Why do you guys look so guilty and what were you talking about?" I look at each of them in turn, still not managing to get them to look at me. "Guys! What's going on?"

"We were, uh, just talking about Jae," says Will. He ruffles his blonde curls, a nervous habit of his.

"Okay," I say. "What about her?"

Percy is the one to speak up this time. "We were thinking that if we can't get her back, we may have to…" He trails off, not wanting to say whatever it is 'we' may need to do.

"May have to…?" I probe.

"We may have to kill her." It's Nico who speaks now, he gets right to the point, as much as he didn't want to say it.

I nearly burst out laughing. "You're kidding right? We are not killing her!"

"Phalcun," Annabeth's tone is gentle but firm. "We know you like her, and we hate to even think it but Jae is dangerous. If she's gone for good, we'll have no choice, it's either that or we uselessly chase after her, or the gods get to her and kill her anyway. Only one option will have more than one casualty, and that's if we keep chasing after her. We'll give her a little more time, but then, we'll have to-"

"No! No way in hell! I made a promise to her brother, we're getting her back. I'm not going to give up on her, Jae is not gone, and she's still in there. If you guys are losing hope already, just go back to Camp and let me handle this." I rarely yell, but killing Jae? That was worth yelling about.

"Phalcun, we all know this isn't just about you and your promise to Noah." Annabeth, ever the wise one. "We know you like her, but you have to accept the fact that she may be gone for good. If anything, Nico can talk to Hades and have her put in Elysium."

I fist my hair. "Listen to you! You're talking as if her fate is already decided! We are not killing her, and we aren't letting the gods kill her either, that's final." I glare at the small group before me.

"You need to let go of the feelings you have for her, you like Jae, but Jae is gone." Damn Annabeth for making me say this.

"You don't get it, do you? I love her!" I scream. They all stare at me, wearing similar expressions of shock.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **A/N: Ooooh, Phalcun admitted it! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Disclaimer: Rights to Uncle Rick. This A/N is going to be a little long, but if you want some insight on the previous chapter, you should read it.**

 _ **In reply to aronimac:**_ **Thank you for your review, and I'm not offended by anything that you wrote, in fact, I'm glad you brought it up. My intention was for the characters to seem a little off in that conversation, they were all talking before Phalcun arrived, that conversation had a part to do with why Annabeth and Percy responded the way that they did; I purposely made Annabeth and Percy act a little differently. All will be explained later on, things are only half explained in this chapter; flashbacks will be included to help explain things. As for the monster attacks, it came to mind, but I admit I got so caught up in the story that I forgot to add those. Any suggestions on what monster should attack? As for Annabeth being good at reading people, Phalcun is the kind of guy that tends to hide his emotions, so unless Piper went with them, nobody could really guess Phalcun's true feelings, not even his own sister, well half-sister, but that's just a detail. Thanks for your review, it was much appreciated. :)**

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Phalcun's P.O.V.)**

I glare at the ground, while everyone still stares at me. Four pairs on eyes on me, wide and disbelieving and I understand why. Back at Camp, I was never one to truly get attached to a woman, sure we had a relationship, but I would never fall in love with any of them, or think that I love them. I look up at Annabeth, hoping that out of all of them, she would understand the most.

I see something in her eyes change, and her tone changes to a softer one. "Phalcun, I'm so sorry. I had no idea, none of us did."

"Are you still going to kill her?" I ask, tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"No, gods I'm sorry. It's just that, we were talking, and then, well we know she's dangerous, really dangerous, I guess we all just thought that she's gone for good. Honestly, I think in the light of the moment, we were convinced that Jae's gone, but then you drop that bomb about loving her-" I cut her off by pulling my sister into a hug.

"I get it, you guys don't want to take that risk, not with the prophecy that Rachel gave. But you don't know her like I do; I swear we are going to get her back." I pull back from Annabeth and look her in the eyes, "I'm not giving up on Jae, not ever."

I feel a hand on my shoulder; I look back and see Percy. "I think I speak for all of us when I say, after what just happened, none of us are giving up on her. We were dumb to even consider the worst."

"Thanks, Perce." I say, Will and Nico nod in agreement. "Then it's settled, we're saving her. We're not killing her."

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Jae's P.O.V.)**

I open the door to the house and see my parents intently talking in hushed voices. "Hello father and step-mother. What might you two be talking about so vigorously?" Both of them looked at me as if I'd said, "I just got ten tattoos!" instead of greeting them.

"Step-mother? Jae, you never call your mother that." Dad says.

I flop down into the armchair, "She," I point at Shelly, "is only my mother because you're married to her. Nemesis is my real mother; she gave me these awesome powers."

Dad immediately freaks out when I mention powers. "What powers? What can you do, Jae?"

"Nothing much, I can feel people's guilt and remorse, and actually go into their minds to see what they're guilty of. Any other powers that I have, I don't know about them, I haven't gotten the chance to test them on anyone." I shrug. "But, I will find out eventually, I have my first target."

"You will find out, but not by using your powers on someone," says dad. "You're going to Camp Half-Blood, no arguments, that's final."

I laugh. "Father, father, father. Have you learned nothing about the new me? I _hate_ to listen! I have my own agenda, and I am not inclined to let anyone interfere with that agenda, not even you or Noah." Mentioning Noah ruined dad's trump card, he'd use Noah as a guilt trick, too bad I don't feel guilt anymore, a plus of being a daughter of Nemesis. No guilt, no remorse.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't agree." Dad nods to someone behind me, and before I can spin around, handcuffs are around my wrists. Actual handcuffs! Noah comes into my line of view; apparently he had come home quietly and stayed behind me. I regret getting up out of the armchair and pausing midway to the kitchen to get a snack.

"What the hell is this? Handcuffs, seriously?" I stare at the three people in front of, wondering if this is some kind of practical joke. "Don't you know what I can do to you? I warned you, all of you, what will the twins say when they realize I'm gone?" Clearly I under estimated the power of my trump card with the twins.

"Calder and Lily are staying with my brother for some time; they won't know you're gone." Shelly has this planned out; the twins will stay with Uncle Dean, and because they absolutely adore him, as long as they hear mom or dad's voice once a day through the phone, they'll be fine. They won't ask to talk to me, or Noah. Mom didn't even need to explain to them why they were going to Uncle Dean's, they only cared that they were.

I growl, a sound that is becoming quite familiar to me. "Fine," I spit. "Take me to Camp; you're just transferring your problem to someone else, so you don't have to keep worrying about me." Nobody says anything, but Noah takes me out to the car and he drives off to someplace I have never seen before.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Phalcun's P.O.V.)**

There's a knock on the apartment door, Will yells that he'll get it and jumps up to go open it. "I hope that's the pizza," I mutter when Will walks by, he mumbles some form of an agreement. From my position on the couch, I have a partial view of the door, but I can't see enough to know who is waiting at the door. But, if the words Will say so fluently when he opens the door are any indication, it's not the pizza.

"Will?" I call to him, "who is it?" Will just steps back, admitting whoever it is, into our temporary home. When I see who it is, I nearly say the same thing that Will did, and much worse, which would have earned me quite the disapproving glare from Chiron. "Why is she here? No, wait, better question. _How_ did she get here?"

"Don't ask me!" Will exclaims, clearly as shocked as I am, until Noah steps into the apartment too.

"You brought her, why?" I say to Noah. To which, he indicates that her hands are bound.

"I brought her so you can take her Camp, and hopefully talk some sense into her." Noah replies. "At least with the handcuffs, the chances of her attacking you are less than when she actually has her hands free. She may try to run away though; I caught her trying to during the ride here."

"She'd tried to escape from the car, while it was moving?" Despite myself, worry laces my reply, and even though Jae's head is bent and her hair is covering her face, I can see she's smiling at my concern for her well-being.

"She really doesn't want to go Camp." Is all Noah says in reply.

"Hey you three," Jae, who has been quiet through the entire conversation, finally speaks. "Are you guys gonna keep me as your prisoner? It sure feels like it with these handcuffs."

"Get used to them," Noah snaps. "You're going to be in them for a while."

"What if I have to pee?"

I roll my eyes. "Then I take them off, but don't think you're getting out, the washroom has no means of escape. We're all going to be alert with you around; you're going to have someone watching you for as long as it takes to get to Camp."

Jae groans. "Well can you at least handcuff me in front instead of handcuffing my arms behind me? It's seriously uncomfortable." Noah grudgingly repositions her restraints and leaves soon after, quickly tossing me the key to Jae's handcuffs. Will says something about going out to get some fresh air, and since Percy, Annabeth, and Nico have gone out, I'm stuck with Jae. It is now my turn to groan, knowing I'll probably having to endure a good two to three hours alone with the Reverse Jae. I make the mistake of glancing at her, only to see that she is looking at me.

She smirks as Will walks out the door and winks. "Let the fun begin, gorgeous."

 **~ Ω ~**

 **A/N: Sooo, Jae is left with Phalcun, where will this go? Wait and see! Unfortunately, the new update might not come until Sunday or Monday… Review! And thanks once again to aronimac for the review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the series. Okay, so I haven't updated in a really long time… Sorry about that. The next chapter will, guaranteed, have some adventure in it.**

 **Replies to reviews:**

 _ **In reply to aronimac:**_ **I look at it as constructive criticism, ways to improve and make my story more enjoyable for all readers. And thanks, the empousai are going to be the monsters attacking in the next chapter.**

 _ **In reply to Nic-n'-Nyx:**_ **I've sent you a PM; it'd make a really long A/N if I replied to all of your reviews. But there are a few things I will reply to. I know there haven't been any adventurous scenes so far, but that's only because I've been trying to build up the story to set up the main plot line. I realized it was taking a little too long, which is why some things may seem rushed, such as Jae finding out about her background and Phalcun's declaration of love. The main plot line is now starting to unfold, so we'll get more personal thoughts instead of dialogue, and the perspective will change more so we can get that. And yeah I know, handcuffs seem weird, even I was a little reluctant to put that in, but I put it in anyway. About the canon demigods, I know they're acting differently. Refer to my previous A/N, where I replied to** _ **aronimac,**_ **it's my intention. All will be explained later.**

 **As for anyone else who has questions, feel free to PM me or leave a review. Well, this A/N turned out to be long anyway…**

 **~ Ω ~**

 **(Jae's P.O.V.)**

As Will closes the door behind him, I smirk and turn to Phalcun as he turns to look at me. "Let the fun begin." He visibly gulps at my words, but he keeps his tough demeanour nonetheless. Seeing him do this, I remember how it entranced me at one point, how he remains cool even when he is put in a bad situation. I banish the thought from my mind, now is not the time to let my feelings get in the way, he's one of the people that I trusted, and he deceived me. But then I think about how I always felt safe around him, enjoyed the way he would pointedly glare at anyone who dared to make a move on me. A warmth probes at the coldness I've surrounded myself with, I relentlessly push it away. The darkness is who I am; the darkness accepts me, not the light.

I am pulled back to reality when Phalcun starts to speak. "Are you hungry?"

I cock my eyebrow and lean back, assuming as relaxed as a position I can muster with my hands bound. "Concerned for my well-being, are we?"

Phalcun scoffs and shakes his head, messing up his hair in the most adorable way. _No! Stop this train of thought, he betrayed you._ I cut off the thought before it can go any further. "Well, I don't want you to starve, but if you want to act like that, it's fine by me," Phalcun says. He turns on the TV and begins absent-mindedly searching for something to watch. He settles for a movie that I've never heard of, and have no inclination to watch. So I turn my body so I can prop my feet up on the couch, so I am half lying on it. When I do this, my feet end up on Phalcun and from his side of the couch, he glares at me. "Get your feet off of me."

"No," I say, my voice holding an implicit challenge. Unfortunately, I don't get the rise out of him that I was hoping for. He just glares at me for a second more and then shrugs and turns back to his movie. I scowl and busy myself on my phone, while also honing into his guilt. But before I have a chance to use it against him, the door bursts open.

"Phalcun, Will! Did you guys order the pizza?" Percy shouts as he comes in, only to stop short as he sees me lying on the couch with a cocky smile on my face. "Dude, what is she doing here? And why does she have handcuffs?!" Percy asks in disbelief, as if he can't fathom the thought of using a contraption that's so utterly mundane. I just settle back into the couch, shifting my focus from Phalcun's guilt to Percy's. His remorse is, interesting to say the least. Feeble things from when he was a child, but more intense guilt clouds over those from the age of twelve, starting with letting Hades capture his mother. He believes he could have saved her, gotten her to safety before Hades took her, that guilt is long buried, but not gone. No guilt is truly gone, when you even have an inkling of it, it stays with you forever, it only gets suppressed.

Phalcun simply states, "her brother brought her, we're taking her to Camp."

"To Camp? In this state? Phalcun, you're an awesome guy and all, but for a child of Athena, you can be pretty dumb sometimes! Are you insane?"

"Hello? Oh, hi. You know I'm sitting _right here_ , I can hear you. Quite frankly, I'm offended." I say with mock annoyance. In truth, I feel a sick satisfaction that Percy believes I am a threat, probably because I am. They don't know what I'm capable of, I'm not invincible, but I'm not easily contained. I'm already formulating a plan to get out of the handcuffs, what my father and dear brother fail to realize is that I don't need my hands to make them feel pain. I smile when I've figured out how I'm escaping.

"What are you smiling at?" Percy snaps. I just continue to smile in a sickly-sweet way. Percy then takes in our positions, Phalcun leaning back with his arms spread on the back of the chair, remote in one hand, and me lying down with my feet on him. Percy looks at Phalcun questioningly.

"Don't ask." Phalcun replies, sounding a tad bit annoyed. _So I am getting to him,_ I think, feeling satisfied.

 **(Phalcun's P.O.V.)**

Jae's position is starting to annoy me, especially because she's using me as a footrest, but I keep quiet, knowing that if I don't she'll get the reaction she wants. It's in times like these that I miss her the most, had she been herself right now, we'd just be two teens relaxing and watching a movie. But then again, she would be here if she was herself. But maybe she would be, under completely different circumstances. Maybe, I would have invited Jae over, to see the place we'd been staying in before we left to go to Camp, where Jae would learn how to control her powers, she'd learn how to fight and meet others like her. There aren't any children of Nemesis at Camp, maybe that would be different if there had always been cabins for the minor gods and goddesses. There are so many things that could have happened if things were done differently.

I inwardly sigh and run a hand through my hair, unable to stop myself from thinking of all the ways this could have played out, all the other outcomes are better than this one. All of a sudden, I am doubled over in pain, but the pain isn't physical, it's emotional. Images flash by, no not images. They're memories. I gasp as another wave of pain takes over, feeling guilt mixed in with the memories that have resurfaced, memories that were long buried and should have stayed that way. I vaguely hear someone calling my name, Percy. But, his calls are soon cut off and they change to gasps not unlike mine.

Having enough sense to know what's going on, I try to fight it. Jae has grown stronger, the handcuffs are rendered useless now, and she is exerting her power over us with her mind. I take a moment to wonder about her limits, currently there are only two of us to worry about, but what if there were three of us? Would she be strong enough to hold all of us at bay then? My thoughts are cut off as I see my sister, my father's daughter. I watch as a monster takes the light out of her eyes, as I grip the cut across my stomach, unable to do anything. I cry out for her, but it's useless, she is gone. I scream out in pain and rage, I don't want to relive that, I can't! The way my father looked at me after that, like _I_ was the monster, an abomination.

That memory ends, thankfully, but my gratitude is short lived. More memories come, all are guilt ridden. I vaguely hear the jingle of keys. _No!_ She's getting the keys, I grit my teeth and manage to raise my head, only to see Jae smile and me and drop the handcuffs along with the keys.

"Bye, Birdbrain, see ya around, maybe." She says, and I'm not sure if it's in the heat of the moment, but I swear I hear a bit of the old Jae in that statement. I try to speak, but nothing comes out. I feel the pressure of her powers lessen, but not enough for me to get up and stop her. I roll over on my back and fight the images so hard my head starts to hurt. Just as I think she's going to get away, Nico, Annabeth, and Will barge in. I can feel Jae trying to cripple them, but even she has limits.

 **(Nico's P.O.V.)**

As we enter the building, the sense of death overcomes me at once. Nobody is dead yet, but the amount of pain that I feel, it may just be worse than death.

"Annabeth! Will! Something's wrong, we need to get to the apartment." I warn the others quickly, not wanting to waste too much time. Annabeth and Will understand immediately and we all rush to our apartment.

As soon as Will opens the door, I feel the strength of the darkness surrounding Jae all the way to my bones. The sight before us has us momentarily in shock. Phalcun and Percy lay curled in balls on the ground gasping and moaning in pain while Jae drops handcuffs on the floor. Annabeth is the first to make a move and she starts toward Jae, Will and I follow suit. Jae tries to exert her power on us, but she's already using all of her power on Percy and Phalcun. Annabeth is the first to reach her, but Jae acts fast and swings a punch at her. Will managed to grab his bow, but can't get a clear shot with Annabeth right in front of Jae. Thinking quickly, I shadow travel behind Jae.

Jae whirls around just as I scowl and knock her out. Percy and Phalcun immediately take relieved gasps and slowly get up. In the name of Hades, she did a number on them. Both of their eyes are wide in fear, clothes and hair dishevelled. I look down at Jae's motionless body and back up at the two who were present before the three of us came in. "What just happened?" I ask, slowly growing less tense as the dark force ebbs away as Jae slips deeper into unconsciousness.

Phalcun is the first to answer, his reply slightly breathy. "Noah brought her, for us to take her to Camp. Everything was going well, and then she attacked us, emotionally. She reopened old wounds, made us feel remorse so strong it crippled us. If you guys hadn't come when you did, she'd be long gone by now. Good thinking, Nico, shadow travelling like that." He nods at me.

I just mutter a string of Greek curses, "well now what are we supposed to do with her? It's only a matter of time before she wakes up and tries to escape again." I briefly consider giving her to Hades right then and there, but then I think about her siblings. I know first-hand the pain of losing a sibling, I think about Bianca, aching with loss all these years later. I'd long since forgiven Percy, when I thought that I blamed him, for Bianca's death. Thinking about losing Bianca, I knew that I couldn't do that to Noah and her younger siblings, who are too young to fully comprehend the situation.

Will looks at her, "lock her in a make-shift dungeon?" He's only half-joking.

"At this point, I'm exhausted. We'll figure it out when the time comes, but right now, we should all get some sleep. We leave for Camp first thing in the morning, hopefully Jae stays put 'till then." Percy says, barely stifling a yawn. We all whole-heartedly agree.

I climb into bed with thoughts of Bianca, and I realize I'm lucky to get a second chance at having a sister with Hazel. Missing both of my sisters, for completely different reasons, my eyes slowly slip shut, but not before making sure there is no darkness to be felt. Satisfied that there is none, I let myself fall into a sleep full of dreams of a protective older sister, and a curly haired younger sister.

 **~ Ω ~**

 **A/N: I intended to have them go to Camp Half-Blood in this chapter, but then the chapter would be way too long. Nico's P.O.V. might be off a little bit, but I tried to make it as much like Nico as I could manage. Again, I'm sorry for not updating for so long, I'll probably be updating every week from now on. Did you like it? Leave a review, constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
